Consequences of One Night
by jessid111590
Summary: One night of double shots of tequila comes back to haunt Emily and Hotch; in the form of triplets. A one night stand that one of the two doesn't remember.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Criminal Minds. I don't have a beta (actively looking for one but haven't found one just yet).**

Emily Prentiss was yet again puking in the women's bathroom. She had been battling with the flu for almost two weeks. It wasn't until Morgan walked by with a cup of coffee that she thought back to when JJ was pregnant with Henry. She remembered that everyone had to steer clear of JJ, during her first few months of her pregnancy, if they wanted a cup of coffee. At first, she thought that there was no way in hell that she was pregnant but then she remembered the one night stand she had had with her boss and good friend, Aaron Hotchner, two months ago; the one that he didn't remember.

_Flashback_

_It had been a long and stressful case but they had managed to solve it with only one other person going missing. Everyone was thankful when Morgan suggested going to the bar to de-stress; even Hotch, which was surprising. Morgan bought the first round of beers. But Emily was craving something more so she ordered herself a couple shots of tequila; the case had been especially hard on her but she wasn't one to show it. Everyone started to trickle out after three rounds of beers except for Rossi, Hotch, and Emily. Emily had been taking three shots of tequila with every round of beer and Rossi was starting to get worried. He could see that she was trying to erase the images, of the girls, from her mind but it didn't seem like the alcohol was working._

"_Em, don't you think that you've had enough?" Rossi asked as she threw back her twelfth double shot of tequila._

"_Nope, I can still see straight," Emily said as she glared over at Rossi before heading back up to the bar._

"_Dave, if you want to head home, I'll stay and make sure she doesn't do anything drastic," Hotch said as he watched over his two coworkers._

"_How are you going to get home then?" Rossi asked._

"_I'll be fine to get home. I've been nursing this beer for at least an hour," Hotch said as he lifted his third bottle of beer to show Rossi. "Go home. I'll have her call you once she gets home."_

"_Thanks," Rossi said as he pulled on his jacket._

"_Rossi leave?" Emily asked as she sat down with six double shots of tequila._

"_Yep," Hotch said as he watched her pass three shots off to him. "Please tell me that these three aren't for me."_

"_Sorry no can do. Now start drinking," Emily said before downing her thirteenth shot._

_After five shots on his part and nineteen on hers, Emily leaned into Hotch and placed a kiss on his lips. Everything after that was a complete blur to her until she woke up around 7 am in an unknown hotel room, naked, and alone. After looking around the room, her eyes settled on a cell phone on the bedside table on the other side of the bed. As she picked up the phone, she realized whose phone it was; Hotch's. After getting dressed quickly, she headed outside and saw that they must have headed across the street after the bar closed for the night. _

_As she sat down in her car, she started to remember little flashes of her and Hotch having sex together. Before heading home, Emily checked her cell phone and saw that she had five missed calls, all from Rossi. When she got home, she called Rossi to let him know that she was alright._

"_Hey, Dave. I'm fine," Emily said as she opened her front door. "I just got in."_

"_Where the hell have you been?" Rossi asked as he walked into the bull pen._

"_After the bar closed, I thought it would be better to just rent a room at the hotel across the street rather then drive home last night," Emily said as she sat down on her couch._

"_Hotch was supposed to make sure that you got home safely last night," Rossi said as spotted Hotch in his office._

"_I told him that I was going to stay at the hotel," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Can you tell him that I'm not going to be in today and that I found his cell phone in my purse?"_

"_Sure. Are you ok?" Rossi asked._

"_Yea, I just have a killer hangover and migraine that I need to sleep off for a while," Emily said as she looked at her package of birth control pills. "I'll be in tomorrow. Shit, I have to go."_

"_Ok, see you tomorrow," Rossi said before hanging up the phone and heading to tell Hotch about Emily and his phone._

_Hotch came over to get his phone about three o'clock._

"_Thanks, Beth was completely freaking out when she couldn't reach me last night," Hotch said as she handed him his phone._

"_No problem," Emily said as she tried to keep the tears at bay._

"_I'll see you tomorrow," he said before leaving._

"_Bye," she said before closing the door and sinking down against it._

Rossi was standing by her desk when she came out of the bathroom.

"Em, you really need to go see a doctor," Rossi said as she sat down in her chair. "This can't be the flu. You've been sick for two weeks now. I'll even go with you."

"I'll call and make an appointment for tomorrow morning," Emily said thinking about what she was going to do if she was pregnant.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rossi asked as he placed a package of saltine crackers in front of her.

"No, I should be fine," Emily said as she grabbed her cell phone to call her doctor.

After spending five minutes on the phone with the receptionist, she had an appointment for nine o'clock the next morning.

"Nine tomorrow morning," she said as she passed Rossi to let Hotch know that she would be late coming into the office tomorrow.

After a long day of consults and paperwork, Emily drove an hour away to a drugstore to buy a pregnancy test. She didn't want anyone she knew running into her. She headed to the diner across the street to take the test. As she sat waiting for the results, she tried to remember all the statistics of getting a false positive that Reid had spouted during their last pregnancy case. After checking her watch and seeing that enough time had passed, she looked at the two plastic sticks that she held in her hand.

"Well, shit," she said to herself as the tears started to pool in the corner of her eyes before rolling down her face.

The next morning, as she waited to be called into a room, Emily kept checking to see if the lines were still on the pregnancy tests.

"Emily Prentiss," the nurse called into the waiting room.

As she walked into the hallway, Emily's stomach was churning.

"What are you here for today?" the nurse asked as Emily climbed onto the exam table.

"I think that I might be pregnant," she said as the nurse took her blood pressure.

"The doctor will be in with you in just a few minutes," the nurse said as she left the room.

After five minutes of waiting, Emily got off the exam table and started pacing. If she was pregnant, she thought about what she was going to have to do about her job. Was she going to quit? Or try working until the doctor put her on bed rest or maternity leave?

"Emily," the doctor said as she opened the door.

"Yes," Emily said as she moved back to the exam table.

"What makes you think that you are pregnant?" the doctor asked after rechecking her vitals.

"Two positive pregnancy tests, the fact that I am really sensitive to the smell of Chinese and coffee, and I have barely been able to keep anything down," Emily said.

"I'm going to do a blood test to make sure. I'll have one of the nurses come and draw the blood up now and then it should only take about forty minutes until we know the results," the doctor said as she stepped out of the room to grab a nurse.

After the nurse took her blood, Emily paced until she heard her cell phone go off. She saw that Dave had texted her. It read:

"How's everything going?"

She thought about how much she should tell him. She replied with:

"Won't know anything until the results come back sometime in the next hour."

After an hour and two chapters of her book read on her IPad, the doctor finally came back in.

"You were right. I want to do an ultrasound since you are here," the doctor said as she checked Emily's blood pressure for the third time. "Are you ok with that?"

"Why do you keep checking my blood pressure?" Emily asked as the doctor wrote in her chart. "Is something wrong?"

"Your blood pressure is a little high so we want to make sure that everything is ok with the baby," the doctor said before going to grab the portable ultrasound machine.

Emily just watched as the doctor got everything set up.

"The gel might be a little cold," the doctor said as she squeezed a generous amount onto Emily's flat stomach. "Wow. You're having…."

**AN2: I know I'm horrible for leaving you hanging. Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have this story all planned out in my head and now know that it is going to have at least 10 chapters but it could be more. (NEED A BETA!)**

"_Wow. You're having…."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Triplets," the doctor said as she pointed them out on the screen. "And from the looks of it, you are about two months along."

Emily just sat on the exam table as the tears poured down her face. She was pregnant with triplets.

"How long before I start to show?" Emily asked as she tried to reign in her emotions. "I need to know because of where I work. Also is there anything you could give me for the nausea?"

"The last couple patients that I have had that were pregnant with triplets all started to show around three to four months along," the doctor said as she wrote a prescription for prenatal vitamins and Compazine. "I want you to see an OB/GYN in three weeks. She'll be the one to decide how regularly you are going to need to have ultrasounds."

"Thank you," Emily said as she stood to leave.

Emily took a few minutes to just sit in her car and think before heading into the office. She knew the moment that the doctor had said that she was having triplets; she wasn't going to be able to work through her pregnancy like JJ had. She was also going to have to find a bigger place to live because there was no way that three babies were going to fit into her one bedroom apartment.

She put on a smile as she walked into the bull pen. She saw that Rossi and Hotch were talking by their offices so she headed into the break room to grab a bottle of water to take her pills. She saw that Rossi was sitting on her desk when she came out of the break room.

"So what's going on?" he said as she walked towards him.

"Nothing. The doctor thinks that I'm lacking something in my diet," Emily said as she grabbed her prescriptions out of her purse. "She gave me something to curb the nausea though."

"So are they going to try and find out what's missing?" Rossi asked as she took her pills.

"They are but she said it could take a bit to figure it out," Emily said as she booted up her laptop. "I promise everything is fine."

After Rossi left her desk, Emily started typing up her resignation letter. She knew that once she turned this in there was no going back. She also knew that everyone was going to want to have their say as to why she shouldn't leave. She would give them the chance to say what they wanted but she knew that it wasn't going to change her mind. She had three little people, inside of her, to worry about now.

Emily came in early the next day to make up for the time that she had taken off the day before. She wanted to talk to Strauss first before talking to Hotch.

"Agent Prentiss, how can I help you today?" Section Chief Erin Strauss said as Emily sat down in front of her desk.

"I wanted to turn in my resignation letter to you before I turn it into Agent Hotchner later today. I am giving him one month to find a replacement before I leave," Emily said.

"Why are you resigning?" Strauss asked seemingly surprised by her decision.

"Personal reasons," Emily said as the other woman looked over the letter.

"Explain," Strauss said.

"I found out yesterday that I am pregnant with triplets. I feel that it would be better for me to get away from the FBI and all the stress that accompanies it," Emily said.

"Ok, I'll put this into the system," Strauss said as she stood up.

"Thank you," Emily said as she left the section chief's office.

Emily sat down at her desk and thought about how different her life was becoming all because of one little decision. She decided that it would be better if she talked to Hotch before everyone else got there. As she headed to his office, she thought about that night, even though it had changed everything, it was still one of the best nights of her life.

"Come in," Hotch called out after she knocked on his door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily said as she sat in a chair in front of his desk.

"Sure, about what?" he said as he watched her fiddle with a piece of paper in her hand.

"About this, it's my resignation letter," Emily said as she handed the paper to him.

"What? Why are you resigning, Emily?" Hotch asked as he read the letter in his hand.

"Personal reasons," she said. "Strauss has already said ok to it."

"You went to Strauss before coming to me?" he asked in total disbelief.

"You have one month from today to find a replacement for me," Emily said before standing up to leave his office. "I'll be at my desk."

Hotch just sat at his desk rereading the piece of paper that Emily had handed to him.

"Come in," he said as someone else knocked on his door.

"Hey, what's got you looking so pissed off?" Rossi asked after closing the door.

"Did you know about this?" Hotch asked as he handed Rossi, Emily's resignation letter. "She said Strauss has already said ok to it."

"No, I had no idea," Rossi said as he put the letter back down on Hotch's desk. "I wonder if it's got something to do with the results of the tests that the doctors ran on her yesterday."

"What did she say about them?" Hotch asked.

"She said that the doctor said that she was lacking something in her diet and that they were going to be testing to figure out what it was," Rossi said as they both looked out into the bull pen. "When are you going to start the search for someone to fill her spot?"

"Not until I know if she is truly serious about resigning this time," Hotch said.

"Aaron, if she went to Strauss before coming to you then I definitely think she is really serious about leaving the FBI this time," Rossi said before leaving Hotch's office.

Emily sat at her desk thinking about what Penelope was going to say when she saw her resignation in the system when she noticed that she had a text message. It read:

"EMILY ELIZABETH PRENTISS GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO MY OFFICE PRONTO…."

She knew that when Garcia used all capitals, she was in trouble, as it had only happened twice before; the first time she had resigned and then when she went off the grid to catch Doyle.

"Where you headed, Princess?" Morgan asked as she headed towards Penelope's lair.

"Pen wants to see me," Emily said as she slipped out of the bull pen doors.

"You know telling people about this before they find it in the system would be really nice," Penelope said as Emily entered her office.

"I'm surprised that Strauss already put it into the system," Emily said as she sat on the couch.

"Why did Strauss put it into the system? Why didn't Hotch?" Penelope asked as she turned to her friend.

"I talked to Strauss about it first. I told Hotch about twenty minutes ago," Emily said. "Hotch probably doesn't believe that this time I won't change my mind, so I doubt he'll start looking for a replacement."

"Why are you resigning, Em?" Penelope asked.

"Personal reasons, some things have changed for the good and some for the bad," Emily said. "The doctor said that I'm lacking something in my diet and that with the stress of our job, it's causing me to be sick."

"Is there really nothing that we can do to change your mind and to keep you here?" Penelope asked overwhelmed with defeat.

"Nope, I need to get healthy and I can't do that here right now," Emily said as she gave Penelope a hug before heading back to her desk.

As she entered the bull pen, she just wanted to turn and run when she saw the little boy sitting in her chair.

"Emmy," Jack said as he ran towards her.  
"Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?" Emily asked as she picked him up.

"Beth and I are stealing daddy away for lunch," he said when she put him down on the ground.

"While it looks like their ready to leave, so you better head over there," Emily said as she saw Hotch and Beth exit his office.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Consequences Ch3

Penelope was the one to tell the rest of the team that Emily had resigned and would be leaving them in a month. Every week someone on the team would try and talk her out of it but she would come in the next day and say that she wasn't changing her mind. The only person who had yet to talk to her, about her resignation, was Rossi. She knew that he knew, about her leaving, because he would always throw her glances when they were all out in the bull pen together. She also knew that Hotch still didn't believe that she was in fact going to be leaving the team in seven days. He had yet to start interviewing people to take her spot on the team.

When she walked into the bull pen, for her last week as an FBI agent, she noticed that JJ was talking to Hotch; which meant that they had a case that was going to take them away for at least a few days.

"Prentiss, conference room," Hotch said as she headed to her desk.

"Be right up there," Emily said as she grabbed her pills from her desk and threw them into her ready bag.

When she got up to the conference room, she slid in quietly because JJ had already started the briefing.

"Where were you?" Rossi whispered while taking notes.

"Doctor's appointment," Emily replied as she looked at the pictures on the screen in horror. "Are the women, who are being abducted, pregnant?"

"Yes," Hotch said as he watched several different emotions flit over Emily's face.

Emily just sat in her chair paralyzed, listening to JJ explain the similarities. She had hoped that they wouldn't get a case like this until after she left.

"Anyone have any questions?" Hotch asked as he looked at his team.

"Nope," Rossi said as they all started to pack their things.

"Prentiss, are you all right?" Hotch asked when he noticed that she was as pale as a ghost.

"I'm fine," Emily said as she headed out to grab her ready bag.

"Rossi, can you keep an eye on her during this case? I have a feeling that something isn't right," Hotch said as he headed to his office to get his bag.

"I can do that," Rossi said as he saw Emily run off in the direction of the bathroom. "JJ can you go into the women's bathroom and see if there is anyone besides Emily in there for me?"

"Sure. Do you know what's going on with her?" JJ asked as she looked into the bathroom. "Everyone thought that she would have changed her mind by now about leaving but she still hasn't. You're good to go."

"I don't just yet. I told Hotch that if she went to Strauss first that she wasn't going to change her mind about leaving," Rossi said before heading into the bathroom. "Emily, what's going on with you?"

"What are you doing in the women's bathroom, Dave?" Emily asked as she came out of the second stall. "Why couldn't we have gotten this case next week after I left?"

"Checking on you. What's going on, Emily?" he asked as she washed her hands. "Why's this case going to be hard on you?"

"You want to know why? I'm fucking three months pregnant with triplets. That's why it's going to be hard," she said as she slammed her hands on the sides of the sink.

"What? When did that happen?" Rossi asked. "Do you know who the father is and is he going to be involved?"

"You heard me right. Three months ago, like I said," Emily said as she dried her hands with paper towel. "I know who the father is and no as of right now the father doesn't know. I plan on keeping it that way until after they are born."

"When did you find out and who else have you told?" he asked.

"I found out the night before I went to the doctor's last month. Strauss is the only other person and she only knows because she wanted me to explain exactly why I was leaving," she said. "I don't want anyone else to know right now."

"Emily, Hotch deserves to know since he still thinks that you are going to change your mind. Plus what happens if something happens out in the field?" Rossi asked.

"Dave, if I so much as hear a peep about someone else knowing, you will be dead. That's his fault for not taking my resignation letter seriously," Emily said as she moved to leave the bathroom. "If something happens in the field, I will deal with it then."

"Hey, you two done talking in there? Hotch wants to get on the road like now," JJ called into the bathroom.

"We're coming," Emily said as she opened the door to see the entire team standing just inside the bull pen.

"Everything ok?" Hotch asked as Emily headed to grab her bag from her desk.

"Fine," Emily said as she walked past him out towards the elevators.

Hotch was really starting to worry. She still hadn't changed her mind about leaving; which was going to leave him screwed after this case was done. She hadn't told anyone what was going on with her and then her going ghostly pale after finding out that the victims were pregnant; really had him scared.

Emily could see that Dave wasn't done talking to her but he knew better than to talk about until they were at least somewhat alone.

"Sit on the couch. We are definitely not through talking about this," Rossi said as she climbed out of the SUV.

Emily sat down on the couch and listened to everyone trying to create a profile. She knew that they were all waiting for her to input something but all she could think about was how she was going to protect herself while out in the field during this case.

"Anything to input, Prentiss?" Hotch asked angry that she had yet to say anything about this case.

"No," Emily said as she closed her eyes.

Rossi could already see the strain that the case was putting on her even before they arrived in California. He could also see that Hotch was angry that she wasn't trying to help them with a profile.

"Why are you keeping your pregnancy a secret from the father?" Rossi asked as he sat down next to her.

"It was a one night stand that the guy doesn't remember and I've seen him around with his girlfriend," Emily said as she looked around the plane. "It was unplanned but not unwanted at least on my part."

"How do you know that he doesn't remember?" Rossi asked.

"Rossi, that's a line of questioning that I'm not going to let you go down," Emily said as she looked at the file in front of her.

"Prentiss, I want you to work Victimology at the local police station with Reid," Hotch said before they all departed off the plane.

"Fine," Emily said as she walked past him.

After spending three days cooped up in the local police station with Reid working on Victimology, Hotch had decided that Prentiss had had enough of a punishment. She, Reid, and Garcia had actually managed to figure out who the next victim was going to be with enough time for the cops to put in an undercover officer who was wired with a GPS tracker.

"Prentiss and I will take the front door. Dave and Morgan take the back," Hotch said as Emily made sure her bulletproof vest was ok. "We go in on the count of three. One. Two. Three."

As Hotch opened the front door, Emily peered inside.

"Front room is clear," Emily said as she and Hotch headed towards the hallway.

Emily felt the shot hit her before she heard it. Her arm was on fire. She saw that Hotch was looking at her.

"Go, find the girl. I'm fine," Emily said as she slid to the floor. "Morgan, go with Hotch. Rossi, will stay here with me."

"Emily, are you ok?" Rossi said as he looked at the gunshot wound in her arm.

"I'll be fine until I know that the girl is all right," Emily said as she tried to control her breathing.

"We got her. She's fine," Rossi heard Hotch say through their earpieces.

"I'm going to take Emily to the hospital, ok, Hotch?" Rossi asked as he helped Emily stand.

"Go, we'll deal with everything here then meet you guys there," Hotch said.

"Shit, Rossi, we need to hurry," Emily whispered into his ear.

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked as he helped her into the ambulance.

"I'm cramping which could mean that something is going on with the babies. I'm three months pregnant with triplets and have a gunshot wound to my upper arm," she said to the paramedic.

"Sir, are you coming with her?" the driver asked Rossi as he went to close the doors.

"Yes," Rossi said as he climbed in next to Emily.

"Dave, I'm going to need you to do something for me when we get to the hospital," Emily said as the paramedic took her blood pressure for a second time.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"I'm going to need you to keep everyone from coming back into my room. The doctor's going to want to do an ultrasound and I don't want anyone back there," Emily said as the EMT applied pressure to the gunshot. "That includes Hotch no matter what he says. Do you understand me?"

"He's going to be pissed but I'll try my hardest," Rossi said as he reached out for Emily's hand as they pulled up to the ambulance bay of the emergency room.

Emily could hear Hotch royally tearing into Rossi because he wasn't being allowed back to make sure she was alright as the doctor stitched up her wound.

"That your boss out there?" the nurse asked as she brought in the portable ultrasound machine. "Did you want him back here?"

"That is my boss and no I don't want him back here," Emily replied as the nurse squeezed some gel onto her stomach.

"Your triplets are looking good," the doctor said as all three of them looked at the screen. "Your blood pressure is a little high but that could be from the gunshot wound. I want you to get check out by your OB/GYN when you get back to Virginia."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Consequences Ch4

"Rossi, she's my agent that was just shot," Hotch yelled as his friend stood firmly in front of the door.

"Hotch, she doesn't want anyone back there. Those were her words to me in the ambulance," Rossi said as the door opened.

"I'm fine. All they had to do was stitch up the entrance and exit wounds," Emily said as she stood next to Rossi. "Let's go. I want to be home before tomorrow."

"Actually there is a storm brewing outside and the pilot said that we won't be able to leave until 6 am tomorrow," Reid said as they headed to the SUV's that they were provided.

"Great," Emily said as she climbed into Hotch and Rossi's SUV.

"You're going to have to stay with someone tonight, Emily," Hotch said as he looked back at her. "Did they give you any pain medications?"

"I'll stay in Rossi's room with him," Emily said as she tried not to wince from the pain. "They gave me enough to get me home tomorrow."

"So how long did the doctor say that you would have to be off work?" Hotch asked as they pulled up to the hotel.

"You seriously still think that I'm not leaving?" Emily asked, in disbelief, as they walked into the hotel. "When we get back to Virginia tomorrow, I'm going home to rest. Then on Friday, I will be in the office to fill out the paperwork from this case and to do my exit interview paperwork for Strauss. After that, I will no longer be an FBI agent."

"So you are truly being serious about leaving this time?" Hotch said as they walked off the elevator.

"Hotch, I'm going to say this as nice as I possibly can right now. My resignation letter was a sign of me being completely serious about leaving," Emily said as Rossi opened the door to his room. "The other sign that should have been a major indicator was the fact that I talked to Strauss before you."

"I told you," Rossi said as he followed Emily into his room closing the door.

Emily headed into the bathroom so that Dave wouldn't see her crying. She was crying over the pain in her arm, that Hotch still didn't think she was done, and the fact that she could have lost the babies. When she came out, she saw that her ready bag was sitting on the second queen bed with a note attached. The note said:

_ Em,_

_ I'm next door. Just call my cell when you are ready for me to come back over._

_ Dave._

"Hey, Dave, it's Emily," she said into her cell phone as she picked out clothes to change into. "I was wondering if you would like to go get dinner at the diner down the street. I need something to eat before I can take my pain pill."

"Sure, did you want me to ask the others?" Rossi asked as he watched Hotch pace around his hotel room.

"I don't care. I'll meet you in the hallway in five minutes," Emily said as she tried to pull her Yale sweatshirt on.

After five minutes of struggling to get her sweatshirt on, Emily finally gave up and just put her good arm through the sleeve and left her bad arm against her body inside the shirt.

"Sorry," Emily said as she opened the door.

"Where's your sling?" Rossi asked as the whole team headed towards the elevator.

"Not wearing it right now," Emily said as they climbed into the elevator. "Besides I had enough trouble changing into my sweatshirt."

After a big dinner, filled with lots of laughs and conversations, Emily was exhausted and in pain. She tried, but failed, to keep her yawns under control but her pain medications were finally starting to kick in.

"I think it's time for us to head back to the hotel or else we are going to end up carrying Princess back," Morgan said as he watched Emily yawn for the fifth time.

"Hey, it's the pain medications," Emily said as she stood up trying to wake herself up.

"He's right. We all need to get some sleep if we are going to be heading home first thing tomorrow morning," Hotch said as everyone handed Rossi money to pay the bill.

After a long drug induced sleep, Emily felt someone trying to wake her up by shaking her. As she opened her eyes, she saw that Rossi was standing over her.

"What time is it?" she asked as she went to stretch.

"Ten minutes to six," Rossi said as he helped her sit up. "Hotch just came by. He's taking Morgan, Reid, and JJ to the airport. I told him that we would meet him there by 6:30."

"Ok, just give me a few minutes to get changed," Emily said as she grabbed her ready bag.

"Hotch said that you could just stay in your sweats since you won't be going into the office," Rossi said before she got to the bathroom. "Did you want me to drive you home from work?"

"No, I have errands to run before heading home once we get back to Quantico," Emily said before opening the door.

"You do realize that everyone is going to ask when we get on the plane right?" Rossi asked as they headed for the lone SUV in the parking lot.

"Yep, but my answer is still going to be the same," Emily said as they left the hotel parking lot.

"Even to Hotch? He's not going to like the fact that you just got shot and are insisting to drive yourself around doing errands," Rossi said as they pulled into the airport parking lot.

"Yes, even to Hotch," Emily said as she got out of the SUV. "He's just going to have to get over it because as of five o'clock tomorrow I will no longer be an FBI agent."

"I'd like to see his face when you tell him that one," Rossi said as they climbed the stairs of the jet.

"You probably will be able to see it because I think that will be his first question once we are up in the air," Emily said as they walked to the couch. "If it even takes that long."

Emily waited for the dreaded question from her boss. Rossi just laughed because her prediction was off, Hotch had yet to ask how she was getting home. She was getting pissed that no one had asked how she was getting home.

After the four hour flight, Emily was feeling like shit.

"How are you getting home?" Hotch asked as he looked back at her in the rearview mirror.

"I'm going to drive myself since I have errands to do and Strauss is expecting you guys to finish the paperwork," Emily said as she looked out the window of the SUV.

"I'll take you to do your errands then drop you off at your place," Hotch said as he dared her to go against his word. "Strauss won't expect me to turn in the reports until after I have yours tomorrow."

"No, thanks though," she said as she openly defied his orders. "I haven't taken a pain pill since last night so I am fine to drive."

Rossi kept looking from Hotch to Emily. Emily had a satisfied smile on her face while Hotch just stared at the road. Rossi knew that he had a front row seat to an epic argument if Hotch decided to tell Emily no.

Hotch couldn't believe that Emily had told him no. Here she was injured and in pain, but wasn't willing to let him help her. Something was seriously going on with her but she wasn't letting anyone in on what it was. The last time that she had said no to him was the last time that she had resigned; after Strauss had asked her for dirt on him.

Emily kept her eyes on the scenery passing in the window. She knew if she looked over at Rossi, she would have started laughing.

As they pulled into a parking spot, Emily realized that no one had asked her how she was going to get home because Hotch had told them that he would be taking her.

"I'll be in first thing tomorrow," Emily said before heading towards her car. "Rossi, I'll call you when I get home. I don't know how long I'll be."

Everyone just stared at her as she drove out of the parking garage. She knew that they were all going to be pissed off because Hotch had told them that he would be taking her home.

Emily headed to the grocery store to get her pain prescription filled and to pick up some groceries. As she went to drive home, Emily found herself headed towards the cemetery where Haley and her friend Sam were buried. She hadn't been there in over a year because of Doyle. She hadn't even realized that she had parked her car, in front of the section where Haley was buried, because she was thinking about Sam and Bianca. As she sat down in front of Haley's grave, she remembered being the one to check up on Hotch and Jack after her death. That's how they had become close friends and why she was no longer called Aunt Emmy by Jack. She thought about getting up when she felt the rain drops hitting her but then realized that she just wanted to sit there and think for a while.

"I'm not looking for any answers by coming here," Emily said to herself.

Emily shivered as the rain started to fall faster. After an hour and a half of sitting, thinking, and voicing her thoughts, Emily decided that it was time to leave. She felt more at peace with herself and her decisions. She knew that Rossi was going to be pissed when he heard what she did. As she turned down her street, she saw four vehicles parked in front of her house.

"You guys can stop trying to pick the locks before you end up setting my alarm off," Emily said as she walked up the steps with a bag full of groceries. "So what is everyone doing here?"

"Where the hell were you and why the hell are you soaking wet?" Rossi asked as he grabbed the bag of groceries out of her hand. "Why was your cell phone turned off?"

"I went to the store and then took a drive to think," Emily said as she unlocked the front door. "I'm wet because I also took a walk in the rain to think. Now what is everyone doing here?"

"We are here because we couldn't reach you on your cell," Hotch said with Jack in his arms. "Why was your phone turned off?"

"I didn't want to be disturbed. Was there something important that you were trying to get a hold of me for?" Emily asked as she noticed Beth behind Hotch.

"You hadn't called me," Rossi said as he watched her mood change.

"I told you that I didn't know how long I'd be running my errands," Emily said as her mood went from at peace to pissed off at Hotch for bringing Beth to her place. "Everyone else can go."

"But…" Hotch started to say.

"That includes you, Beth, and Jack, Hotch," Emily said as she tried to reign in her anger.

"Emily…" Hotch started to say again.

"I swear to God, Hotch, that if you don't leave now, I will forcibly remove you from my house," Emily said as she turned him around and pushed him towards the front door.

"Beth, can you take Jack out to the car for me?" Hotch asked as he turned back around to face Emily. "I'll be out in a few minutes. What is going on with you, Emily?"

"Nothing is going on with me," Emily said venomously. "There I answered your question, now you can leave."

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Consequences Ch5

Rossi shot Hotch a look that said "if you don't leave, she will more than likely hit you." He could see that she was trying to keep her anger in check but it wasn't working very well. He had never saw her that upset at Hotch since he'd been on the team.

"Fine," Hotch said as he walked out her front door.

After the front door was closed, Emily sank down against it and banged her head on it once before breaking down in tears. She was in pain and pissed off that he brought Beth along with him to see if she was alright.

"Where are your pain pills?" Rossi asked thinking that that was why she was crying.

"In the bag of groceries," Emily said as she stood up.

"I think that this is the first time that I have ever seen you get that angry with Hotch," Rossi said as he handed her a pain pill and a glass of water. "What had you so upset with him?"

"Let's see, it could be the fact that I'm currently pregnant with his kids or the fact that he brought Beth over here," Emily said before taking her pain pill. "It could also be a combination of both."

"What?" Rossi asked as he sat down on the couch trying to process what she had just said. "Seriously?"

"Yep, you heard me right," Emily said as she sat down next to him.

"When did this happen?" Rossi asked.

"Three months ago," Emily said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"I understood that but when exactly did you both get drunk enough to have a one night stand, that he doesn't remember?" Rossi asked as he thought about three months ago. "Shit, it was the night I left you two at the bar while you were doing double shots of tequila, wasn't it?"

"That would be the night," Emily said as the tears started to fall again.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rossi asked as he pulled her towards him.

"What could I've said, 'Hey Hotch you got me pregnant two months ago. It was a one night stand that you don't remember'," Emily said with a small laugh. "That one would have gone over so well."

"Ok, I get why you didn't say anything," Rossi said with a laugh as he thought about what Hotch's face would look like if she had told him that.

"Stop imagining his eyes bulging out of his head if I had told him that," Emily said with a smile. "You should probably head out. Jessica is probably waiting for you."

"Em…" Rossi said.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to make myself something to eat then relax on the couch," Emily said as she stood to head to the kitchen. "Go spend some time with your girlfriend. I'll see you tomorrow. I do have one thing that I do want you to keep to yourself from today though."

"Don't tell anyone you are pregnant with Aaron's kids?" Rossi asked as he gave her a hug. "Got it right didn't I?"

"Just go spend some time with your girlfriend," Emily said as she nodded her head.

"Call me if you need anything, ok?" Rossi asked as he opened her front door.

"I will," Emily said as she closed the door behind him.

When Emily woke up the next morning, she dreaded going into work. She really didn't want to go in but she knew that she had paperwork to finish on the shooting and then her exit interview paperwork for Strauss. Rossi was sitting next to her desk, with a cup of tea, when she finally decided to head in.

"Thanks, but what is with the second cup?" Emily asked as she sat down.

"Peace offering from Aaron," Rossi said as grabbed the other cup. "I think that it is coffee, though. Need anything before I start my paperwork?"

"No, I just want to get this day done and over with so that I can focus my attention on other things," Emily said as she grabbed the file of paperwork from the shooting.

"Jessica wants you to come over for dinner tonight," Rossi said. "She won't take no for an answer."

"Is it just going to be the three of us?" Emily asked as she looked up at Hotch's office. "Or are others going to be there as well?"  
"Just the three of us," Rossi said with a grin. "She wants to know how you knew about us."

"Tell her I'll be there about 8," Emily said as she nodded towards his office. "You'd better get to work before Hotch comes out and yells at you."

Throughout the day, everyone came up to talk to her, except for Hotch. Morgan kept complaining about losing his partner in crime while Reid kept asking how he was supposed to deal with Morgan's teasing without her to stop him. JJ and Garcia dragged her to lunch to talk about what she was going to do now that she wasn't an FBI agent. When she got back there was yet another cup of coffee on her desk.

"Here," Emily said as he handed the cup off to Morgan.

"Don't you want it?" Morgan asked as he placed the cup back on her desk.

"I quit drinking coffee a month ago," Emily said as she passed the cup off to Reid.

"What? You gave up coffee?" Morgan asked just staring at his friend. "What did Rossi hand you this morning, then?"

"You heard me right," Emily said as she got back to her paperwork. "He handed me a cup of lemon zinger tea. Now if you two don't mind, I need to get my paperwork finished so that I can be out of here by five."

"Hot date, Princess?" Morgan asked as she started writing.

"Sure, with my doctor and a needle," Emily said as she continued working.

"Princess, what's going on?" Morgan asked. "You seem to be spending a lot of time at doctor's appointments lately. Just before the last case you were late for the briefing because of a doctor's appointment."

"Derek, there is nothing to worry about. The doctor is trying to figure out what I'm missing in my diet that is making me sick," Emily said as she closed the file on the shooting and started on Strauss' exit interview paperwork. "But it is nice to know that you are paying attention to certain things."

After 45 minutes with no interruptions, she had finally finished her paperwork. She was surprised that Strauss had put in an additional paper asking if she wanted to retain her special agent status.

"Now comes the part that you have been dreading since yesterday," was the one thought that kept running through Emily's mind.

She really didn't want to have to face Hotch alone.

"Hey, Reid, you headed up to Hotch's office?" Emily asked as she stood next to his desk.

"Yea, why?" Reid said as he grabbed the files he had just finished.

"I'll come up with you," Emily said.

"Come in," was heard through the door after Reid knocked.

Emily set her file down on Hotch's desk and was gone before he had even lifted his head to see who was in his office.

"Come in, Reid. Was that Prentiss who came up with you?" Hotch asked as he looked at the file sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Yes, it was," Reid said as he sat his files down next to hers.

"She ran out of here pretty quickly," Hotch said. "I wanted to talk to her about something."

"She had an appointment with Strauss and then a doctor's appointment," Reid said as he walked out of Hotch's office.

Emily was thankful to have gotten out of there quickly. She really didn't want to have to spend any extra time explaining to Hotch why she was leaving.

When Emily showed up at Rossi's place, she was happy; that was until she saw the SUV sitting in his driveway. She grabbed her phone to cancel when she noticed that she had two unread text messages. They were from Rossi and said:

"I'm sorry." and "Jack kind of invited himself when he found out that Jessica was making her famous spaghetti."

Emily just shook her head as she grabbed the dessert and headed for the front door.

"Hey, what's this?" Rossi said as he allowed Emily to step inside.

"For dessert; its strawberry cheesecake," Emily said as she stepped in close to him. "You owe me big time for this, Dave."

"Ok, I know," Rossi said as he smiled at her. "How about you take that to Jessica in the kitchen?"

"Emily, I'm so glad that you could make it and am also really sorry about the extra people," Jessica said when Emily stepped into the kitchen. "Dave said that you and Aaron got into a fight yesterday."

"Hey, Jessica, it's alright," Emily said before handing her the strawberry cheesecake. "For dessert."

"Thank you, you really didn't have to," Jessica said as she placed the cheesecake in the fridge. "Dave, is everything ready out there?"

"Yes, it is, Jessica," Hotch said. "Would you like some help bringing stuff in here?"

"Nope, I've got someone in here to help me," Jessica said. "Emily, can you grab the basket of garlic toast and the salad?"

"Sure, no problem," Emily said as she grabbed what she was told and headed into the dining room.

"Emmy, what are you doing here?" Jack said as he ran over to hug her when she walked into the dining room.

"Your aunt Jessica and uncle Dave invited me over for dinner this morning," Emily said as she sat the garlic toast and salad down before heading to her seat across from Hotch and Beth.

"Emily, would you like some red wine?" Hotch asked as he gestured to the bottle in front of him.

"No, thank you," Emily said as she moved the wineglass away from her. "Dave, do you have any Sprite in the kitchen?"

"Yes, we do. I'll go get it for you," Dave said.

"I'll get it," Emily said as she stood to head to the kitchen.

As she sat back down, with her glass of Sprite, she noticed Hotch and Beth whispering to one another. She looked over at Dave as if to ask what they were talking about. He just smiled and pointed to the wine.

"So, Emily, when did you stop drinking?" Beth asked quietly.

"I haven't had alcohol or coffee for about a month now," Emily said as she placed a piece of garlic toast on her plate. "The doctor doesn't want me to have any of that stuff until she knows what is going on with me."

"Well congratulations," Jessica said with a twinkle in her eye. "I know that going a month without coffee where you work is hard. Now the real reason that I asked you over, how did you figure out about Dave and I?"

"That's my secret," Emily said as she took her empty plate to the kitchen. "I'm going to head out. I have to be up early to run some errands."

"What about the strawberry cheesecake that you brought for dessert?" Jessica asked as she walked Emily to the door.

"Enjoy it," Emily said as she opened the front door.

"Call me tomorrow and we'll talk," Jessica said as Emily left.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Consequences Ch. 6

Three days later, Jessica stopped to check on Emily since she hadn't heard from her since, what she and Dave had dubbed, the disaster dinner. Aaron was pissed off at Dave because he knew something about Emily that Aaron didn't. Dave was mad at Aaron for some reason that he had yet to share even with her. She wanted to make sure that Emily was alright and that Aaron and Dave hadn't managed to drag her into their argument.

After knocking a third time, Jessica decided to use the key that Emily had given to her when she had moved into her new house.

"Emily, are you home?" Jessica called out.

She heard music playing further in the apartment.

"Emily, it's Jessica," she called out again.

"Jessica! What are you doing here?" Emily asked as she stepped into the living room.

"I came to check up on you," Jessica said before sitting down on the couch. "I also wanted to make sure that my boyfriend and my brother-in-law hadn't dragged you into their argument. They haven't been bugging you, have they?"

"What are they even arguing about?" Emily asked as she grabbed an apple from the kitchen. "Dave called to talk but wouldn't tell me what they were arguing about. And I don't expect to talk to Hotch for a while. He's upset that I left; even though I gave him a month to find my replacement."

"Well Aaron is pissed off at Dave because he knows something about you that Aaron, himself, doesn't know and Dave won't let me in on why he's mad at Aaron," Jessica said watching a small smile form on Emily's face. "You know exactly why he's mad at Aaron, don't you?"

"Yes, I do know," Emily said. "There are a couple of things that I probably should tell you but I do need you to promise to not tell anyone until I'm ready before I tell you."

"What?" Jessica said.

"I don't want anyone to know just yet," Emily said. "Dave is the only one who knows so far and I want to keep it that way for a bit longer."

"No, I understood that and I promise to wait until you are ready," Jessica said as she watched her friend pace in front of her. "I meant, what do you have to tell me."

Emily looked at her and tried to think of all the possible ways for Jessica to react to what she was about to tell her. She could see at least one good scenario and at least 2 bad scenarios. Emily was seriously worried about this. She wanted to tell Jessica everything but she was still the sister-in-law of the triplet's father.

"I'm three months pregnant with triplets," Emily started off by saying. "I know who the father is but he doesn't know he is the father. It was a very drunken one night stand that he has no recollection of at all. Go ahead and ask any questions that you want to."

"Ok, I figured that on Friday when you said that you hadn't had coffee in over a month, especially with your job. Who exactly is the father?" Jessica asked as she tried to think of who it could be.

"That's the million dollar question right there," Emily said. "I will tell you but don't tell Dave that I just told you because I made him figure it out on his own."

"Tell me who it is and then you can explain how Dave figured out who it was," Jessica said.

"First, I need you to pinky promise me that you won't freak out on me because you're going to want to once you find out," Emily said as she held her pinky in front of Jessica. "Please do this for me. I get that it is a bit childish but it's the only thing that I can think of right now."

"I don't think that I've ever seen you this worried about something, which means to me that it's really freakin' big," Jessica said as she pinky promised. "Now tell me who the father is."

"You and Dave call him Aaron while the rest of the team calls him Hotch," Emily said before looking down at her hands.

"What the fuck?" Jessica swore. "He doesn't remember anything about that night? Tell me how Dave figured it all out."

"Not one thing and that's one of the reasons why I had to leave the team. I couldn't stand to be pregnant with his kids and watch him be with Beth constantly," Emily said as she looked up at Jessica. "Remember the fight that Dave told you about on Thursday. He commented on how he had never seen me get so mad at Hotch since he joined the team and asked what was making me so upset. I told him that it was either the fact that I am pregnant with his kids or that he brought Beth over to my place to check up on me, or a combination of both."

"Now I understand why Dave was kind of leery about Friday's dinner when he got home and saw that Jack, Aaron, and Beth were staying for dinner," Jessica said as everything finally clicked. "So explain to me how things went down the night of the one night stand."

"I was having a hard time getting the images of the girls out of my head. Once we got to the bar, I decided that I was going to need something more than beer to get rid of them," Emily said as she grabbed her pain pills from the end table. "Dave was worried about me but Hotch had said that he would make sure I didn't do anything disastrous because I was doing both beer and double shots of tequila."

"I remember that night. Dave came home pissed off since he had yet to hear from you," Jessica said. "I don't think that he slept at all that night."

"After Dave left, I grabbed both Hotch and I more double shots of tequila. He had about five and I had had nineteen when things started to go haywire," Emily said before taking her pill. "I remember having sex against the hotel room door and then on the bed. I didn't even know that it was Hotch until I saw his cell phone in my purse when I went out to my car."

"So when did Dave find out that you were pregnant?" Jessica asked.

"The last case that I worked on, and got shot at, was one with pregnant girls. During the briefing, I went ghostly pale and Hotch could see that something was going on and asked Dave to keep an eye on me during the case," Emily said as she rubbed her eyes. "After the briefing, I went to the bathroom and got sick. As I was getting sick, Dave came in and asked me what was going on. I finally broke and told him that this case was going to be hell on me because I was pregnant with triplets."


	7. Chapter 7

Consequences Ch.7

**2 months later**

Emily had just arrived at her front door when her cell phone rang.

"Prentiss," she said as she answered the phone without checking to see who was calling.

"Emily, its JJ," the caller said. "Henry is missing his aunt so we are coming over after I get out of work tonight; whether you like it or not."

"JJ," Emily said as she opened her door. "I said no for a reason."

"And I said that I don't care," JJ said. "We'll be there around 6."

Emily had said no to seeing anyone from the team except for Rossi because no one else knew that she was pregnant. Everyone had tried to get her to come out but no one had been successful. JJ and Penelope tried to drag her out for girl's night while Morgan and Reid tried to get her to go out to the bar with them. The hardest requests to say no to were when Jack and Henry called and begged her to go to the park with them. That's where Hotch came in, he used his son to try and mend their friendship but she refused to let him manipulate her that way.

"Dave, I'm not going to be able to make dinner with you and Jessica tonight," Emily said as she left him a voicemail message. "I was just notified that I'm getting a visit from my nephew tonight. Tell Jessica that I'll make dinner for the three of us on Saturday."

**6:15 that evening**

"It's open, JJ," Emily called from the kitchen after hearing the doorbell ring.

"Where are you at?" JJ asked as she sat Henry on the couch.

"I'm in the kitchen fixing dinner since I figured that you two haven't eaten anything just yet," Emily said as she felt a small pair of hands wrap around her leg. "Hey, Henry, I made you some dinosaur chicken nuggets."

"Em, why didn't you come to me?" JJ asked as she saw her pregnant friend for the first time since she quit. "Who else knows? What are you having? Who is the father?"

"Slow down. I managed to keep these three under wraps until just before I left. Rossi and Jessica are the only people who know," Emily said as she placed dinner on the kitchen table. "I really don't want to talk about the father; he's not a part of my life right now."

"Triplets?" JJ asked before picking Henry up and putting him on a kitchen chair. "So how far along are you?"

"Yep, I'm five months along now," Emily said. "So how are you and Spence doing?"

"That means that the last case you worked and got shot at, you were three months pregnant, right?" JJ asked. "How did you know that we are together? Why are Rossi and Jessica the only ones who know?"

"Yes, I was pregnant when I got shot and like I told Jessica when she asked how I knew about them, it's my secret," Emily said as she began to eat. "Rossi knows because of the case plus I see them at least once a week for dinner."

"Why doesn't Hotch know?" JJ asked as Henry pointed to his sippy cup.

"I didn't want him to know because I didn't want him to feel guilty about me getting shot," Emily said as she finished her dinner. "And we both know that he would feel guilty. It was my choice to go out into the field."

"So do you know what you are having?" JJ asked as she placed both her and Henry's plates in the sink.

"Not yet, the doctor said that one of the triplets is blocking her from seeing all three of their sexes," Emily said as she rinsed the plates before putting them in the dishwasher. "So how is everyone doing? Dave told me that Seaver is back with the team."

"Well Hotch, Jack, and Beth are good but I think that she is starting to hate that he's gone a lot. Derek and Penelope are as flirtatious as ever and we are all waiting for them to realize they belong together," JJ said as Emily put Cars into the DVD player for Henry to watch.

"What about you and Spencer?" Emily asked as she settled back onto the couch.

"We're doing well. Henry's even taken to calling him daddy at times," JJ said as Henry climbed into her lap.

"How's Will taking that one?" Emily asked.

"He's ok with it which surprised me and Spence. He said he had his chance and is happy that we are all happy," JJ said while running her hand through Henry's hair. "Which reminds me, Penelope made you a special invite to next month's girl's night and once she finds out that I've seen you, she'll flip out if you don't come for just a little bit."

"I'll think about it," Emily said.

"So what have you been doing with all your free time?" JJ asked.

"Well since the weather had turned cold in the past month, I've been visiting the museums and some of the other indoor attractions of D.C.," Emily said.

"Have you been to the National Museum of Natural History in the last couple of weeks?" JJ asked.

"No, I haven't managed to make it there just yet. Why do you ask?" Emily asked as Henry laughed at the movie.

"Beth got a promotion to head curator over there," JJ said as the doorbell rang.

"Did Spencer know that you were coming over here?" Emily asked.

"Yea but I told him that we'd be home by nine so he had nothing to worry about," JJ said as Emily headed for the door.

"Gees, Dave, way to give two girls heart attacks," Emily said as she opened the door.

"Jessica asked me to check up on you when she got the message you left. Hey, JJ and Henry," Dave said as he sat down on the love seat. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Henry was missing his aunt Emily and I finally decided that I wasn't going to take no for an answer about bringing him over here," JJ said as Cars ended. "What time is it, by the way?"

"8:20. You two should probably get going if you want to make it home by nine," Emily said as she picked Henry up for a proper hug. "I will definitely think about attending girl's night next month and I'll see you soon little guy."

"Thanks for dinner and a conversation that stayed mostly away from work, Em," JJ said as she and Henry walked to the door.

"I thought that we got that when Beth treated the entire team to Chinese after she got her promotion," Dave said jokingly.

"Sure for about ten minutes while she told us about her new position," JJ said as they headed out. "Then it was back to work stuff."

"It was no problem, JJ," Emily said as she watched the two talk to one another. "So what was the real reason that you stopped by, Dave?"

"When you said your nephew, on the message this morning, I wasn't sure which nephew you were talking about," Rossi said as he moved over to sit next to her on the couch. "Plus Aaron left about 5:30, instead of six tonight, for some unknown reason."

"What were you doing at the office until 7:30?" Emily asked.

"I wasn't at the office until 7:30. I was there until 6:30 then Jessica and I went out for dinner," Rossi said. "I dropped her off at home before coming to check on you."


	8. Chapter 8

Consequences Ch. 8

**AN: I went totally nuts when writing this chapter. I love looking at maternity clothes and all the baby clothes and accessories. I'll post the links to the ones described in the chapter on my profile but there is a ton more that may get added to coming chapters. If you want to see the pieces before they appear in the story, private message me and I'll find a way to give them to you earlier.**

**One month later (6 months pregnant)**

Emily had decided that she was going to make an appearance at the girl's night that Penelope had set up. But Emily had also decided that she wasn't going to go to this thing alone. She was going to be bringing Jessica with her. She had let both Penelope and JJ know that she was going to be there and that she was bringing a friend with her.

"Hey, Jessica, is there any way for you to see if Hotch or Beth could pick Jack up early tonight; like around 4:30?" Emily asked as she tried to find something that would actually fit her, to wear to girl's night.

"I can see if one of them would be able to. Why?" Jessica asked as she made Jack a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch.

"I have nothing to wear for tonight," Emily said as she closed her closet. "So I thought that we could go shopping before meeting up with the girls."

"I'll call Aaron and see if he can," Jessica said as she handed Jack his sandwich. "I'll call you back after I've talked to him."

"If not, I'll just pick you up around 6:30," Emily said as she headed to her kitchen.

It was two o'clock when Emily's doorbell rang.

"Who's there?" Emily called from upstairs.

"It's Jessica." Jessica said as she talked to Emily through the door.

"What are you doing here this early?" Emily asked as she opened the front door.

"Aaron decided to have the team only work half a day today. Evidently Penelope and JJ told him about girl's night and the guys decided to have guy's night as well," Jessica said as they walked into the living room. "Don't worry, he doesn't know where and what the girls have planned for tonight. Penelope did call and invite me since she now knows about Dave and I. I also figured that since you needed to go shopping that we could go early and do a little baby shopping as well; besides I know a great store to shop in for cute maternity clothes."

"So then who is watching Jack tonight?" Emily asked as she grabbed her jacket.

"Beth apparently told Aaron that she wanted to spend some alone time getting to know Jack, so she has him tonight," Jessica said as they walked out to Jessica's car.

"Has she even spent any time alone with Jack?" Emily asked as Jessica pulled out of the driveway. "I distinctly remember Garcia telling me that Jack was a holy terror when she watched him. I never saw it myself but that could've been because I was there to help him grieve his mother."

"No, it's always been both of them together," Jessica said. "So I have a feeling either Aaron or I will get called out to help before the night is out."

Emily was surprised when Jessica pulled into the Landmark Mall.

"Come on. We have two places to go here and then we are going to go look at baby things," Jessica said as she climbed out of her car. "Besides I've already called in a few reinforcements for today's shopping trip."

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, you are in deep trouble," Penelope said when she saw Emily walk into the mall.

"Pen, I was going to surprise you at the bar tonight," Emily said as Penelope gave her a hug.

"So I take Jessica and JJ already knew but who else knows?" Penelope asked as the group headed for level two of Landmark Mall. "What are you having and how far a long are you?"

"Strauss, Rossi, and most likely Reid; right JJ?" Emily asked as they stepped into Macy's. "I'm having triplets but don't know the sexes just yet and I'm six months along."

"Yes, I told Reid once I got home," JJ said as they headed towards the Motherhood Maternity part of Macy's.

"So how long has everyone known? And why wasn't I told?" Penelope asked as Emily started to look at different things on the clothing racks.

"I told Strauss when I was two months along. Rossi and Jessica were told a month later when we had the missing pregnant girl case, where I got shot. JJ and Reid just found out last month," Emily said as she held up a black sleeveless faux wrap maternity dress against herself. "I was waiting until tonight to tell you and to be honest I wasn't really going to tell JJ; but the girl couldn't take no for an answer about Henry coming to visit."

"So does this mean that I get to tell Derek?" Penelope asked as she handed Emily a sleeveless drape neck sash belt maternity top to try on. "And why doesn't Hotch know?"

"You can tell Derek," Emily said as she added a ¾ length sleeve scoop neck screen print maternity t-shirt to her pile before looking over at Jessica. "Hotch doesn't know because I don't want him to feel guilty about me getting shot; which he would. It was my decision to go out into the field even though I was three months pregnant at the time."

After gathering a few more things to try on, Emily headed off to the dressing room. While she was gone, the other three decided to find more things for Emily to buy. By the time Emily had the first outfit on, the girls had another two arm loads of things for her to try on.

"Girls, how much are you guys planning to have me buy?" Emily said as she looked at the other girls' arms.

"You still have 4 months to go. Plus who's to say that you won't need it again or that one of us won't need it in the future," Jessica said as she handed her load off to Emily.

"I'd have to find a guy who could deal with me and the triplets to be able to need these clothes again," Emily said as JJ handed her another group of clothes. "Now I could see one of you guys needing these in the near future."

"Now don't think like that Em," Jessica said. "Besides I have a feeling that once the father knows about the babies, he'll want to try and make things work with you."

"Who is the father by the way?" Penelope asked as she handed her choices to Emily.

"The father currently isn't in my life and I don't like to talk about him," Emily said as she glared at Jessica for what she had said. "Ok, instead of trying all of this stuff on here, I'm just going to buy it all and take it home. If I can't wear it then I'll either give it away or hold onto it for one of you guys."

As the group walked up to the register, Jessica slid in next to Emily, gave her a hug and whispered "I'm sorry" into her ear.

"I know," Emily whispered back.

"Your total is $1484.28," the sales girl said.

"Add these on. I'll pay you for them, Em," Penelope said as she placed 3 Washington Redskins onesies on the pile of clothes.

"Ok, is that all?" the sales girl asked. "Your total is now $1535.22."

Emily chuckled at the onesies as she pulled out her credit card to pay for everything. As she looked at her cell phone she realized that they had been in the store for an hour and a half.

"Ok, I want to check out some shoes before we leave the mall to do some baby shopping," JJ said as they headed down to the first level of the mall.

"That's fine with me," Emily said. "I need a new pair of boots and a pair of ballet flats to go with my new clothes."

After another half an hour checking out shoes, the group was ready to head to Babies R Us to look at things for the triplets.

"Do you have anything yet?" Jessica asked as they climbed into her car.

"Nope," Emily said.

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. I was just waiting until I told JJ and Penelope, I guess," Emily said as she watched the scenery pass by her window.

"Are you sure it isn't because you subconsciously want to have Aaron doing this stuff with you instead of us girls?" Jessica asked knowing that her questioning was headed into dangerous territory.

"Probably," Emily said as they pulled into Babies R Us.

"So what do you have for the triplets?" Penelope asked as they walked into the store.

"The onesies that you just bought them," Emily said.

"What? You don't have anything else yet?" JJ asked as she steered them towards the cribs section.

"Nope," Emily said for the second time that day.

After another two hours purchasing things for the triplets, Emily was exhausted but knew that the girls still wanted to make a trip out to the bar.

"Your total comes to $7,800 that includes deliver of the cribs, strollers, changing tables, car seats, and dressers," the cashier said.

"Remind me to call my parents and thank them for giving me $10,000 to help get things for the triplets," Emily said. "How about we take all this stuff back to my place and get ready, to go to the bar, there?"

"That sounds good," Penelope said as her cell phone went off.

After spending an hour getting ready, the girls were finally ready to head out to Sal's for a few drinks.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sal called as they walked into the bar.

"Hey Sal, look who we finally managed to get to come with us," JJ said as they grabbed a table in the back.

"Emily, where have you been?" Sal asked as he got another couple's drinks ready. "Oh My God, hun. Congratulations. What are you having and how long until you give birth?"

"I've been around," Emily said as he handed her a glass of Sprite. "I'm having triplets and I have four more months to go. Guys, I'm not going to stay long because I'm so tired from everything that we've done today."

"Ok," the three girls said.

After two more rounds of Sprite, for her, and martini's for the girls, Emily decided that she needed to head out. Just as she was about to walk out the front door, she ran head first into someone.

"Sorry about that," the person said.

Emily tensed when she heard his voice before pushing past him.

Hotch saw the girls but no Emily.

"Aaron, what are you doing here? I thought that you were going out with the guys," Jessica said as she realized that Emily had left just in time.

"I was hoping to catch Emily. I wanted to talk to her since she's been avoiding me for the past 3 months," Hotch said as he looked at the other girls. "Hey JJ and Penelope."

**AN2: Please Review! All of you that have already reviewed this story thank you so much. The reviews are keeping me from developing a severe case of writer's block (which normally happens, to me, after I've written this many chapters; just look at Keeping in Touch).**


	9. Chapter 9

Consequences Ch. 9

**Four days after the shopping extravaganza**

Emily was getting ready to have dinner with Dave and Jessica. Wednesday was their normal night to have dinner together. Dave was actually in town this week, so it didn't have to be rescheduled. Emily had finally decided to wear one of the dresses that she had bought on Saturday. The triplets had been restless all night and Emily had been having back pains all day.

"You're here," Jessica said as she stepped aside to allow Emily into their house.

"We weren't sure you were going to come," Dave said as he poured her a glass of pop.

"Why wouldn't I have come?" Emily asked as they sat down for dinner.

"Because of Aaron showing up at the bar just as you left on Saturday," Jessica said as she passed the lasagna to Emily.

"Oh that. He didn't even know it was me that he bumped into when he walked in," Emily said as she grabbed a piece of garlic toast.

"You bumped into him?" Dave asked as his cell phone rang.

"Yep then left right away," Emily said as her cell phone went off. "Prentiss."

"Emily, it's JJ. Hotch wants everyone to come over to his place," JJ said. "He and Beth have some sort of special announcement that they want everyone here for."

"Rossi, you and Jessica need to come over," Hotch said as Rossi put his phone on speaker. "Beth is two months pregnant."

Emily's phone clattered to the floor after hearing what Hotch said to Rossi. After a second, Emily ran to the bathroom.

"Who else is there with you two?" Hotch asked as he heard the phone hit the floor.

"Emily came over for dinner," Rossi said as Jessica ran after Emily to make sure she was alright.

"Do you know why she's avoiding me?" Hotch asked oblivious to everything else going on at his own house. "I've tried to patch our friendship up multiple times but she hasn't called me back."

Emily had walked into the room just as Hotch ended his statement about her not calling him back.

"Congratulations Hotch. I'm going to head home. Thanks for dinner. It was great," Emily said as she tried to control her anger. "I'll see you guys soon. Go ahead and go celebrate with Hotch and Beth."

"Are you going to stop by, Emily?" Hotch asked still on speaker phone.

"Not tonight. I'm not feeling so great and think that it would just be better for me to go home and get some rest," Emily said as she grabbed her purse.

"Aaron, Jessica and I will be by in a little while to celebrate," Dave said as he watched Emily walk into the living room.

"Ok, see you guys in a little bit," Hotch said before Dave hung up the phone.

"Em, are you ok?" Dave said as he walked into the living room.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'm just going to head home and get some sleep," Emily said as she headed to the door.

"Call me if you need anything and I truly mean anything," Dave said as he watched her walk to her car.

"I know," Emily said as she got into her car.

Emily's back pains had turned into full on pre-term labor pains after hearing that Hotch and Beth were expecting a kid; so instead of heading home she knew that she had to get to the hospital soon. As Emily pulled into a parking spot at the hospital, her phone went off for a second time that night.

"Prentiss," Emily said getting angry.

"So now you'll answer my telephone calls," Hotch said as she walked into the emergency room.

"Actually no I won't answer your calls. I just did now because I didn't look at who was calling," Emily said as her anger hit her fully. "Now if you don't mind, I have things to do and being on the phone is currently hindering me from getting them done. Goodbye."

"Can I help you, miss?" the nurse at the front desk asked.

"I'm having back pains and am currently six months pregnant," Emily said as she handed the nurse her insurance cards.

"Ok, who is your OB/GYN?" the nurse asked.

"Doctor Ashley Maxwell," Emily said before sitting down in a chair near the triage door.

"Miss Prentiss, your doctor wants to see you right away. If you'll follow me back, we'll get you set up," the nurse said.

"Emily, I thought we had decided that the last time, when you got shot, that you would stay out of trouble and away from stress," Dr. Maxwell said as she walked into Emily's room.

"I've been trying. But tonight wasn't really my fault," Emily said as the nurse brought in the portable ultrasound scanner. "I was at my friend's place for dinner when the father of the triplets called and told everyone that he and his girlfriend are two months pregnant."

"I take it you still haven't told him about these three just yet," Dr. Maxwell said.

"Nope and I doubt if I will now," Emily said as the doctor checked to see how the triplets were doing.

"I'm going to give you an injection of Magnesium Sulfate to stop your contractions. I know that you are already on bed rest but for the next week I only want you to be moving around when you have to," Dr. Maxwell said as the nurse ran to get the medication. "I do want to see you in my office on Friday though so we can run a non-stress test to make sure that nothing is going on with the babies."

"Am I going to be able to leave after the shot?" Emily asked. "I was supposed to be heading home to rest after dinner but I felt that I needed to come here instead."

"I can allow it as long as you promise me that you are headed straight home," Dr. Maxwell said as the nurse brought in the injection.

"I can promise you that," Emily said as the doctor gave her the injection.

"I want you to wait here for 15 minutes to make sure that your contractions have stopped," Dr. Maxwell said as she turned to leave the room. "I'll be back in to discharge you."

Twenty minutes later, Emily was walking out to her car. After a ten minute drive, she had arrived at her destination. She knew it was illegal to go into a cemetery after dark but she needed to talk to someone who wouldn't talk back to her.

"Hello again, Haley," Emily said as she sat next to Haley's head stone. "Just thought I would update you on what is going on everyone's lives. Everyone was just told, tonight, that Aaron and Beth are two months pregnant. But you're wondering how I'm dealing with that one, huh? Let's just say, I'm currently on bed rest until I give birth to the triplets and right now it's looking like they might make an appearance a lot sooner than I want them to."

"Em, is that you?" Dave asked as he saw someone next to Haley's grave.

"Yea, Dave, it's me," Emily said. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to your place after celebrating with Hotch and everyone else but you weren't there," Dave said as he sat down next to her. "Then I remembered you telling me that you found peace sitting out here talking to Haley. So I thought to check here next."

"Where's Jessica?" Emily asked.

"She's at home. She wasn't in the greatest moods after celebrating," Dave said. "So why are you on bed rest now?"

"How much of my rant did you hear?" Emily asked. "I kind of went into pre-term labor when Hotch told us about Beth being pregnant. I had been feeling off all day."

"Practically all of it," Rossi said as he stood up and offered her his hand. "We should probably get going. It looks like it's about to rain."

"Thanks for everything. I know it's got to be hard to keep my secret from your best friend," Emily said as they began walking to their cars.

"By the way, when are you going to tell the rest of the team about going back to work in Counter-terrorism?" Rossi asked with a smirk.

"How did you know about that?" Emily asked as they reached the cars. "I don't even start back until next month."

"Strauss told me in passing," Dave said as he got into his car. "See you next Wednesday, if I'm in town?"

"Yea, I'll be there," Emily said before driving off towards her house.

**One month later**

"Agent Prentiss, Section Chief Strauss is waiting for you in the conference room," Chelsea, Strauss' assistant, said as Emily walked into the office.

"Thank you, Chelsea," Emily said as she headed towards the conference room.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, when were you going to tell the rest of us that you were coming back to work?" Penelope's voice rang out as soon as she walked into the conference room.

"Agent Prentiss, I'm sorry she found your application in the system and asked to throw this little get together," Strauss said as she walked towards the door. "Come to my office after you are done catching up."

"Thank you Ma'am," Emily said before turning to see JJ, Penelope, Derek, Reid and Rossi sitting around the round table. "Pen, I was planning on telling everyone once I completed my first week back."

"Goddess, how about we let Emily get things squared away with Strauss and then maybe we can talk her into letting us come over after work today?" Derek asked as he saw that Emily was a little upset with the get together.

"You can all come over after 6 tonight," Emily said as she looked at Rossi, silently begging him to get the rest of the team to leave.

"Alright guys, you'd better get back upstairs before Hotch notices that everyone is missing and comes looking for people," Rossi said as he watched Emily's eyes widen before everyone leaves. "No, they didn't tell him that they were coming down here."

"You'd better head back up. I'll see you and Jessica tonight as well, right?" Emily asked as they walked towards Strauss' office.

**AN: This chapter killed me to write because I totally don't like Beth (but the next chapter is going to be 10x better). I originally didn't have Hotch calling Emily while she was at the hospital but then I thought it would be nice for the two of them to have a conversation on the telephone.**


	10. Chapter 10

Consequences Ch. 10

**AN: This chapter… What can I say? This chapter was a long, but good, time coming. I've been waiting to write this chapter since the idea for this story came into my head.**

**2 months later (8 months pregnant)**

Emily's POV

Emily had heard about a new exhibit being displayed at the National Museum of Natural History from a friend; it was only scheduled to be in town for a couple of weeks. She had been trying to find time between work and getting the nursery ready, just in case the triplets decided to come early. She was grateful when Strauss has told her to take the rest of the week off; it meant that she could finish painting the nursery, the cribs and other things put together, and go and see the exhibit before it left town.

She knew what her doctor would say if she saw her out and about but she hadn't been to the museum in three months, just before finding out about Beth being pregnant. Emily hadn't been worried about running into Beth the last time that she had decided to go to the museum but this trip she was. She didn't want Beth to ask her about why she was avoiding Hotch or why she hadn't stopped at Hotch's place to celebrate their announcement with them. In fact, she didn't want to see Beth at all; she was the biggest reminder of why Hotch didn't know about the triplets.

Hotch's POV

Hotch and Jack had decided that since both had the day off that they would surprised Beth at work and then take her out to lunch. As they walked into the rotunda, Sarah, Beth's assistant curator, told them that Beth was currently helping settle a new acquisition in Ocean Hall.

"Did you want me to let her know that you guys are here?" Sarah asked as she gave Jack a high five.

"No, we came to surprise her and take her to lunch," Hotch said as he and Jack headed for Ocean Hall.

Hotch and Jack walked up quietly behind Beth before wrapping their arms around her. Hotch noticed something was different right away as he hugged her. As he turned her around to face him and Jack, he noticed the baby bump that she had been flaunting for the past three weeks was no longer there.

"Aaron, Jack, what are you guys doing here?" Beth asked as she stepped away from them. "Finish the setup then come get me so we can get everything else into place."

"Jack, can you go look at the animals in this area of the museum, while Beth and I have a little chat?" Hotch asked before Jack moved to look at all the creatures in Ocean Hall.

"What are you two doing here?" Beth asked again as she crossed her arms over her body.

"We came to surprise you and take you out to lunch, but it seems like you have a bigger surprise for me," Hotch said as he pointed to her stomach. "I guess we aren't pregnant, are we? How could you do this to me and Jack? I mean seriously, he was so excited to be having a little brother or sister and now I have to tell him that it was all a lie."

"Aaron…." Beth said.

"Explain to me why you would even pull a stunt like this," Hotch said as he thought about how he was going to explain to Jack that Beth wasn't really pregnant and that he wouldn't be getting a little broth or sister in six months.

"I'm not ready for a baby, especially with being promoted to head curator. Hell, I can barely handle Jack by myself," Beth said as she tried to rationalize what she had done to her boyfriend. "That guy's night was horrible for me. Jack barely listened to me and kept doing things even though we had both told him no on other occasions."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me that you weren't ready for a baby?" Hotch asked as he started to get angry.

"Because you kept talking about wanting another child and how you weren't getting any younger," Beth said.

"I cannot believe this," Hotch said as he walked around the hall. "We're done."

"Aaron, we can start trying to have a baby," Beth pleaded.

"I can't trust you after this; after lying about something this big," Hotch said as he looked at Beth. "I'm sorry but no, that isn't going to happen."

Hotch sat on a bench inside of Ocean Hall trying to think of how he would explain everything to Jack. That was when he realized he needed to find Jack so that they would go grab something for lunch. He started to panic, when he returned to the spot where he had been arguing with Beth, that he couldn't find his son. He really started to freak out when Jack wasn't sitting anywhere near the African elephant in the rotunda.

"Sarah, have you seen Jack any where?" Hotch asked as the assistant curator walked past him.

"No, sorry," Sarah said.

"Is there any way for you to close the museum down until I can find him?" Hotch asked.

"I'll talk to security," Sarah said as she started to panic about the little boy being lost.

"I'm going to call my team in to help me search," Hotch said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Emily's POV

Emily was seating on the benches just outside of Mammal Hall when she noticed someone sit down next to her. When she looked she saw that it was Jack and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Jack, what's wrong, buddy?" Emily asked as she slid closer to the youngster.

"Emmy! Daddy and Miss Beth are arguing over by the sharks," Jack said as he latched himself onto Emily's right arm.

Emily had heard arguing as she came down the stairs from watching the butterflies but she had thought nothing of it; that is until now.

"Let's go see if they are done talking," Emily said as she grabbed Jack's hand and started walking towards Ocean Hall.

She could hear Beth pleading with Hotch about something but she decided that instead of having Jack listen to the adults argue, it would be better to take him to get a snack.

"Hey, how about we head downstairs to the café and get some hot chocolate and a cookie?" Emily said as she sent a text message to Hotch letting him know that she had Jack and they were going to grab a quick snack.

"Ok," Jack said as they headed for the elevators.

After an hour, two cups of hot chocolate, four cookies, and stories about school from Jack, later, Emily was starting to worry that Hotch hadn't received her message or that he and Beth were still arguing. That was until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Uncle Dave, what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he noticed Dave standing behind Emily.

"Come on. Let's head back upstairs," Dave said as he helped Emily out of her chair.

"What's going on?" Emily whispered to not worry Jack.

'Hotch closed the museum and called us in when he couldn't find Jack," Dave said as they climbed into the elevator.

"I sent him a text message letting him know that I had Jack and that we were going to the café for hot chocolate and cookies," Emily said as she panicked about Hotch thinking that someone kidnapped Jack.

"I figured that when I saw it was you with Jack," Dave said as the elevator reached their floor. "Hotch may have not seen the notification when he called us."

"Daddy," Jack called as he ran towards his father.

"Jack, where did you run off to?" Hotch asked as he picked Jack up in his arms.

"I got scared when you and Beth were fighting so I came out to here and saw Emmy," Jack said. "She took me downstairs to the café for hot chocolate and cookies."

"Emily's here?" Hotch asked as he looked over at Dave.

"Yes, I'm here." Emily said as she stood over next to Jessica. "I sent you a text message letting you know that I had Jack and was taking him to get a snack downstairs. It was nice to see everyone again but I really must be going."

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him," Hotch said as he got his first look at a very pregnant Emily Prentiss.

"It wasn't a problem," Emily said.

"Have lunch with us before you leave?" Hotch asked as he tried to get Emily to stay and talk to him even if it was in a group setting.

"Maybe some other time. I'm actually late for an appointment," Emily said as she headed for the front doors. "Goodbye Jack."

**AN: I promised that something big would happen in this chapter. I'm really hoping that I didn't disappoint any of you. I decided that I would chop this chapter in half because if I continued on with how it was originally, it would have taken me more time to edit.**

**Chapter 11 (which I'm hoping to have up on Saturday or Sunday): Hotch finds out that he is the triplet's father.**


	11. Chapter 11

Consequences Ch. 11

**AN: This is another long awaited chapter that I've seen tons of times in my head, yet I have to pick just one way for Hotch to find out that the triplets are his. **

Hotch's POV

"So who all knew that Emily was pregnant?" Hotch asked as he saw that everyone besides him and Jack had raised their hands; saying they knew about Emily.

"Aaron, how about we let Jack head to my place with Jessica, then we can all head back to the BAU and let Strauss know what happened, and then you and I can sit and talk about what's all happened today?" Dave said as he watched the shock reign over Hotch's face.

"Come on Jack, how about we stop by McDonald's on the way to Uncle Dave's place?" Jessica said as she grabbed Jack's hand. "Aaron, you can let him go. I promise that once you're done at work, we'll be waiting for you at Dave's place."

"Fine," Hotch said as the group headed out to their cars.

Dave knew something had happened between Beth and Aaron but he wanted to hear it from Aaron. He also knew that Aaron was surprised by seeing that Emily was pregnant.

"Aaron, go up to your office. I'll be up there in a second," Dave said as he saw Strauss sitting in the bull pen waiting to hear what had happened.

"What happened?" Strauss asked as Dave walked over to her.

"Hotch and Beth were having some sort of argument, Jack got scared, Agent Prentiss was there looking at an exhibit when she found Jack, she took him to get a snack, and she had left a text message for Hotch but he never got it," Dave said. "Hotch freaked out when he couldn't find Jack so he called us in. I found Emily and Jack at the café downstairs."

"Don't bother with a report for this," Strauss said as she turned to the team. "Just get back to the paperwork that you were doing before you headed to the museum."

"I should head up there and talk to him," Dave said as the rest of the team stood stock still because of what Strauss said.

"Before you leave for the day, Dave, come up to my office. We need to discuss a few things," Strauss said as she headed for her office.

"Alright, get to work and maybe we can all get out of here a little early tonight," Dave said as he walked towards Hotch's office.

"Aaron, I need you to tell me what happened between you and Beth today," Dave said as he sat on Hotch's couch.

"She lied to me about being pregnant," Hotch said as he wrote in a case file. "Now I have to tell Jack that he isn't going to be a big brother anytime soon."

"Did you two break up then?" Dave asked.

"Yes," Hotch said without looking up from his paperwork. "So how far along is Emily and what is she having?"

"She's having triplets and just had her eighth month checkup," Dave said as he watched Hotch continue to work on paperwork.

"I didn't know she was seeing someone so seriously eight months ago," Hotch said as he looked up at Dave.

"She wasn't and still isn't," Dave said. "It was a one night stand with someone she trusted, but the guy has no recollection of the night at all; so he has no idea about the triplets."

"It sounds like you know who the father is, so spill," Hotch asked as he surprised himself as he was asking for gossip about one of his former agents.

"I do know who the father is," Dave said looking directly at Hotch. "I'm looking right at him."

"What?" Hotch yelled as he looked to see Dave's eyes on him. "I've never had sex with Emily."

"Like I said, the guy has no recollection of that night," Dave said. "It was the night that she was doing double shots of tequila and you told me that you would make sure she didn't do anything drastic."

"Ok, I remember saying that but that still doesn't explain anything," Hotch said as he tried to remember what happened after Dave left. "I can't remember anything after you left."

"Exactly my point," Dave said as he watched Hotch trying to think. "She said that you had five double shots of tequila while she had 19. After being kicked out of the bar for making out, you two headed over to the hotel across the street. She said that you ended up going at it against the door…"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Hotch warned as he started to remember what had happened that night.

_Flashback_

_He was shocked when Emily had kissed him. He had wanted this to happen for years but was too afraid of the consequences not to mention their own pasts; Foyet and Doyle. He was less shocked when she angled his head to mould his lips to hers in a second and more passionate kiss. He was even more surprised when Sal kicked them out for making out; not surprised about Sal kicking them out but about why they were being kicked out. Sure Emily had managed to climb onto his lap and was trying to unbutton his dress shirt, all while they were sitting at the bar._

_He was surprised when, instead of heading for their cars, Emily pulled him across the street towards the hotel._

"_Where are we going?" Hotch managed to ask as she pulled him inside the building._

"_No talking," Emily said as she stopped at the front counter. "We need a room, doesn't matter what kind."_

"_That will be $140," the cashier said as she handed Emily the key._

_By the time they reached their floor, Emily's top and button of her pants was open. Hotch had lost his shirt and belt and his button on his pants was open as well. As soon as Emily got the door open, Hotch had pushed her inside, followed her in, and pushed her up against the door after it had shut._

Dave watched as Aaron's eyes lit up thinking about what had happened between him and Emily.

"I need to talk to her," Hotch said as he stood to leave his office.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. She's really pissed off at you," Dave said as he stood to leave. "Not to mention, she has no idea that I've just told you. I'll take my leave now since you've remembered what happened that night."

Rossi's POV

"She's waiting for you Agent Rossi," Chelsea said as she looked up from her computer.

"Thanks, Chelsea," Dave said as he headed into Strauss' office.

"Did you get everything sorted out with Aaron?" Strauss asked as Dave walked into her office.

"Yea. So how long have you known that he was the triplet's father?" Dave asked.

"Since the beginning and no she didn't tell me out right. I figured it out when she told me that she was giving me her resignation instead of going to him first and then told me that she was pregnant with triplets," Strauss said. "So now he knows?"

"Yea, he asked me and I couldn't outright lie to him anymore," Dave said as his cell phone went off. "Rossi."

"Dave, I can't reach Emily. She's not answering her cell and she isn't at her house," Jessica voice rang out over the phone.

"I'll check a few places that I know of," Dave said as he left Strauss' office. "Don't panic, she would have called me if anything was wrong. I'll call you when I find her."

"Ok," Jessica said before hanging up.

"Garcia, I need you to check the hospitals for Emily," Dave said as he walked into her lair. "Jessica can't get a hold of her and I think she may have had another bout of pre-term labor when she left the museum today."

"How many times will this be?" Garcia asked as she searched through local emergency room records.

"Her second time, I believe," Dave said as he waited for her to find something.

"She's currently being admitted to Georgetown University Hospital," Garcia said.

"Thanks, Garcia. I'll keep everyone updated," Dave said as he headed back towards the bull pen.

"Hotch, I need to leave. A friend of mine was just taken to the emergency room for a fall," Dave said as he barged into the Unit Chief's office.

"Fine, go," Hotch said as he looked at his mountain of paperwork.

After 30 minutes of intense driving, Dave had finally managed to make it to Georgetown University Hospital; not to mention probably breaking a few speed laws on his way.

"What room is Emily Prentiss in, please?" Dave asked the girl at the information counter.

"Room 347," the girl said after checking the computer.

"How do I get there?" Dave asked.

"The elevators are through those doors and to the left," the girl said as she pointed to the doors ten feet away. "Once you get to the third floor, there are signs that will tell you which way to head."

"Thank you," Dave said as he headed for the elevators.

"Agent Prentiss, what the hell am I going to do with you?" Dave said as he walked into her room.

"I should have known that Jessica would try reaching me to make sure that I was ok and when she couldn't she'd call you," Emily said as Dave sat in the chair next to her bed. "Had Garcia hack all the hospitals in the area to see if you could find me?"

"Yes, Jessica called me and I did have Garcia check the hospitals for you," Dave said as the nurse came into set up an IV. "Aaron now knows about the triplets being his."

"I figured he would ask and had a feeling that once he did you'd tell him," Emily said as the nurse began poking around for a good vein. "How did he react?"

"He wants to talk to you, for starters. So how long are you going to be in here?" Dave asked.

"My doctor is really worried about the four of us right now so it could be a few days or a week tops," Emily said as the nurse snorted. "What did she tell you, Claire?"

"She said at least one week. She wants to do a few tests and make sure that nothing is going on," Claire said as she finished setting up Emily's IV. "I'll be back in a little bit to give you some pain medication."

"Pre-term labor again?" Dave asked as Emily started rubbing her back.

"Yea and this time it means total bed rest until these three decide to come," Emily said as she laid back on the bed. "You should probably head out. Jessica is probably worried as hell and I'm sure Penelope has told everyone which means you should tell them that I'm fine."

"Fine, but you need to promise me that you will call me and Jessica at least once a day even while you are in here," Dave said as he stood to leave.

"I can do that," Emily said with a small smile.

"Nope, pinky promise me," Dave said.

"Fine, I pinky promise," Emily said with a smirk.

**AN: Not exactly how I wanted this chapter to come out but it works for now (maybe later I'll revisit this and rewrite it). Now don't go getting mad at me, I have this thing planned out really precisely in my head, for not having Hotch and Emily talk just yet; that is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 12 (which won't be up until sometime on Monday night because I have homework that I've been procrastinating on and school all day Monday): Hotch tries to talk to Emily and causes her to go into full term labor.**


	12. Chapter 12

Consequences Ch. 12

**Three weeks later (almost 9 months pregnant)**

Hotch's POV

Hotch pissed off. He had given Emily three weeks to come to him about the triplets but nothing had happened. That wasn't the only thing making him mad though. They had gotten a serial killer/terrorism case and couldn't find anyone who could translate Arabic as fast as Emily did in her first case with the team.

He was sitting in his office when Garcia knocked on the door.

"Come in," Hotch said as he tried to pin point something new about this Unsub.

"The new translator is here, sir," Garcia said. "Have you asked Jordan Todd about their resident translator yet?"

"I'll be right down," Hotch said as he picked up the file of notes that needed to be translated. "Todd said that their linguistics expert is currently out of town and won't be back for another week. Have you been able to reach Agent Prentiss at all?"

"No, she hasn't answered her home or her cell phones," Garcia said as she headed back to her lair. "You might want to ask Rossi though. He has always seemed to know where she is."

"Thanks, Garcia," Hotch said as he headed to the conference room. "Agent Treynor, I presume."

"Yes, sir," Treynor said as Hotch handed him the file of notes.

"We need these notes translated as soon as possible," Hotch said as he left the new translator alone and headed towards Rossi's office.

"What can I do for you, Aaron?" Rossi asked as Hotch sat in a visitor's chair.

"I need you to tell me where I can find Emily at. I want to talk to her about the triplets and see if she can help us with this case," Hotch said as he looked out into the bull pen.

"I suppose, Garcia sent you my way?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, she did," Hotch said. "She said that you always seem to know where Emily is."

"Well, this time Garcia was wrong. I haven't talked to Emily in about two weeks," Rossi said as he saw where Hotch was looking. "The last thing that I heard was that she was heading to Maryland to get away from all the stress."

"Can you try and get a hold of her?" Hotch asked.

"I can try but that doesn't mean that I'll get through," Rossi said as Hotch stood to leave. "I'll let you know when I hear something. I'm going to take an early lunch and try to get a hold of her."

"Thanks," Hotch said as he headed back to his office.

As Hotch sat down in his office, he remembered Rossi's words to him three weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Dave had come back from visiting his friend in the hospital and gathered everyone into the conference room for a team meeting._

"_Emily was just admitted to Georgetown University Hospital. Everything is fine, the doctor is just worried about her stress levels right now," Dave said as he looked at Hotch. _

_Hotch just stared straight ahead after Dave told them that Emily was currently in the hospital. _

"_She wanted me to update everyone," Dave said. "Now get back to work. Hotch, can we talk in your office?"_

"_Sure," Hotch said as he headed to his office._

"_I know that you want to talk to her but you need to wait until she comes to you," Dave said. "Seeing you today is what sent her stress levels sky high; not to mention you finding out about the triplets this way."_

Rossi's POV

He knew exactly why Penelope had Aaron come to him. She knew that he had been in contact with Emily all along. He knew exactly where she was staying and had the phone number that she was currently using while she was in Baltimore. Emily hadn't asked him to not tell anyone but he knew that if Aaron went to see her, there was a huge chance that she would go into full term labor this time.

"Em, it is Dave. Call me back when you get this message," Dave said as he stopped at the deli for a quick sandwich. "Hope everything is going good in Baltimore."

As he headed back to the office, he remembered how Emily reacted when he told her what Beth had done and that Hotch and Beth had broken up.

_Flashback_

"_So how you doing, kiddo?" Dave said as he walked into Emily's room._

"_Pretty good. The doctor did a non-stress test this morning," Emily said as she stood up to give Dave a hug. "The doctor said that everything is looking good and that I should only be here for a few more days. So how is everything going at work?"_

"_Everything is good. Everyone knows that you're in the hospital and they all want to come up and visit," Dave said as he sat next to her bed._

"_Everyone wants to visit? Even….?" Emily asked._

_Yes, even him; but I told him to wait until you came to him to talk," Dave said as he watched her twist the sheet in her hands. "But since we are on the subject of Hotch, there were a few interesting incidents that happened even before you left the museum yesterday."_

"_Thank you. I think that if I see him again, I might go into full term labor," Emily said as looked up at Dave. "So what happened?"_

"_Hotch and Beth broke up," Dave said as he watched her expression change from upbeat to downright nervous._

"_What happened?" Emily asked as she started picking her nails; one of her nervous ticks._

"_Beth lied to Hotch about being pregnant," Dave said as Emily's eyes flicked up to look into his. "And you know how trust and honesty are two of the most important things to Hotch."_

"_Well then, I can just wonder what he thinks about me right now," Emily said. "I wasn't honest about my resignation and didn't trust him enough to tell him about these three."_

**One week later (9 months pregnant)**

"Everyone is surprised that you've managed to make it this far; especially with all the stress," Dave said as he sat next to Emily on the couch in his and Jessica's living room. "So are you back here for good now?"

"I, myself, am completely surprised that these three haven't decided to make their presence known yet," Emily said as Jessica handed her a cup of tea. "Yea, I'm back for good. I want my doctor to deliver these three when the time comes. Are you guys still working that serial killer/terrorism case?"

"Yep and we have barely translated a quarter of the notes," Dave said as he checked his cell phone again.

"Dave, if you have to get back to work, go ahead and go," Emily said as she watched him. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to go home and relax. Not to mention, I should head out before Jack wakes up from his nap."

"Em, you don't have to leave," Dave said as Emily stood to leave.

"Yes, I do. I really don't want Hotch to know that I'm back in town just yet," Emily said as she headed for the front door. "I know I've already asked a lot from you both but I need you to not tell him that I'm back."

"Em…," Dave said warningly.

"I promise that once the triplets are born, I'll find some way to talk to him but I can't do it just yet," Emily said as she hugged Dave.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if he hasn't had Garcia track your cell phone," Dave said as they both headed out to their cars. "Especially with the way that I disappeared from the office. Garcia tends to know where I'm going and who is likely there."

Just as Emily pulled into her driveway, her cell phone rang.

"Prentiss," Emily said as she opened her door.

"Emily, it's JJ," JJ said. "Look, I know you just got back into town and was wondering if there was any way for you to come to the office. We are in serious need of your linguistic skills for this case that we have been working on for the past week."

"Seriously, JJ," Emily said as she unlocked her front door. "Put the asshole on who told you to call me and ask that."

"Who are you talking about?" JJ said as she looked at Hotch standing in the doorway of her office.

"I'm talking about Hotch and don't you dare lie to me and tell me that he didn't tell you to call me," Emily said as she sat her suitcase that the bottom of the stairs.

"He didn't ask me to call you," JJ said as she shook her head at him before he left. "Sorry for that Emily."

"I know," Emily said. "Do you have copies of the notes?"

"Yes, why?" JJ asked confused.

"Put them on my desk in counter-terrorism," Emily said as she grabbed her purse to head back out. "I'll come in and look at them there and then have someone bring the transcribed versions back up to you, when I'm done."

"Thank you so much," JJ said as she grabbed the file of copied notes.

"Where are you headed, JJ?" Dave asked as he climbed off the elevator as she climbed in.

"Heading down to counter-terrorism for a few minutes," JJ said knowing that he would understand what was going on.

"Aaron had you call her didn't he?" Dave asked.

"Yes, and no he doesn't know that she's coming in and doing us a huge favor," JJ said as Dave stepped back into the elevator.

"Oh, he will when Garcia pings her cell as inside the building," Dave said as he reminded JJ and Hotch and Garcia had been trying to locate Emily's cell for the past week.

"So that was how he knew she was back in town, then," JJ said as the elevator stopped on level 20. "And why he asked me to call her and ask her to help on this case. Shit, I just played right into his plan, didn't I?"

"Yep and double yep," Dave said as they headed towards Emily's office.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Jordan Todd said as she walked over to Dave and JJ. "I told Agent Hotchner that my linguistics expert is currently out of commission."

"She's headed in to give these a look," Dave said as he showed Agent Todd the notes.

"I just talked to her," JJ said. "She should be here in the next twenty minutes."

"JJ, go ahead and head back up to your office," Dave said. "I'm going to wait down here for Emily to show up."

Emily showed up a half an hour later carrying a huge bag of McDonalds with her.

"What's that for?" Dave asked as she sat down.

"Lunch , since I doubt I'll be able to leave before five," Emily said as she started to look at the notes. "Who the hell have you guys had as a translator, because half of his translations are totally off?"

"Agent Treynor who was stationed over in Iran for the past two months," Dave said as she grabbed a french fry out of her bag.

"No wonder, the dialect is totally wrong," Emily said as she grabbed her bag of food, purse, and the file of copied notes.

"Where are you heading?" Dave asked as he watched her head towards the elevator.

"Hotch wanted me here to work on this case, well I'm here so why not have a little fun while working," Emily said as they headed for the 23rd floor. "Not to mention but I think I should have a little talk with Agent Treynor about looking into the separate dialects of Arabic."

**AN2: Ok, so I decided to change things around just a bit. Hotch and Emily will talk about the triplets in the next chapter and something he says will result in her going into full term labor. Chapter 13 will hopefully be up on Tuesday or Wednesday afternoon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Consequences Ch.13

Emily knew that this could turn out to be one of her worst ideas in a long time but she was sick and tired of asking Dave and Jessica to lie for her. She should have faced Hotch head on when she found out about the triplets, it should have never come down to this.

JJ and Penelope were both surprised when they saw Emily walking towards the BAU. They both knew that Hotch and Emily were still on the outs with one another but knew that they had great seats to a fight if one were to happen between the two agents.

"Dave, aren't you going to stop her?" JJ asked as they watched Emily open the door to the bull pen.

"Actually, this time I'm not going to," Dave said as they followed Emily into the bull pen. "This is something she wants to do and I for one am all for it."

Everyone seemed to just watch as Emily set all her things up on her former desk and got to work on the notes; except for Hotch who was currently in the conference room working with Agent Treynor.

"Dave, can you go grab Agent Treynor and bring him down here to me?" Emily asked as she looked at his translations of the notes again.

"And here's where the shit is about to hit the fan, boys and girls," Dave said to the rest of the team as he went to retrieve the agent from the conference room.

"Aaron, there is someone out in the bull pen that wants to speak to Agent Treynor for a minute," Dave said as he walked into the conference room.

"Who is it?" Agent Treynor asked trying to figure out another section of one of the notes.

"Someone who has definitely spent a lot more time in the Middle East than you have," Dave said as he looked at Hotch. "And understands the different dialects of the Arabic language."

"Sir, is it alright if I go and talk to this person?" Agent Treynor asked Hotch as he stood to head out to the bull pen.

"Fine but I expect you back in here in five minutes," Hotch said as he motioned for Dave to sit at the table.

"Actually I think we'll both enjoy seeing this all go down outside," Dave said as he motioned Hotch to head out of the conference room.

"Ok, who wanted to talk to me about the notes I'm currently translating?" Agent Treynor asked as he looked towards Agents Reid and Morgan, who were standing in front of Emily.

"It's nice to see you guys too but I think I should talk to Agent Treynor and then get to work on translating these notes so that you can solve this case," Emily said as she watched the guys hover in front of her. "Agent Treynor, if you'll side step Agents Reid and Morgan, you'll see me. I'm the one who wanted to talk to you about your translation work."

"Who is it?" Hotch whispered to Dave as he heard the voice.

"Just wait and see," Dave said as Morgan and Reid stepped to the side for Agent Treynor to sit.

"And who are you?" Agent Treynor asked as he sat down.

"Soon to be your worst nightmare, especially when Section Chief Strauss hears about this, but most people around here call me Special Agent Emily Prentiss," Emily said as she looked up from Agent Treynor's translations.

Hotch spun around to look at Dave when he heard the name he thought he wouldn't hear at all during this case.

"Don't give me that look, Aaron," Dave said as he watched Reid and Morgan sat down at their desks to do some of the other paperwork that had been piling up. "She was originally going to do the translations down in her office in counter-terrorism but you wanted her here so here she is."

"She's working in counter-terrorism?" Hotch asked. "For how long?"

"Yep, she's been working in counter-terrorism for just under three months," Dave said as he watched Emily tear into the new Agent.

"The dialect that you are working with is totally wrong. This isn't Iraqi Arabic, it's Gulf Arabic, which means that Unsub or Unsubs could be from anywhere from Kuwait to Oman," Emily said as she looked up towards the conference room.

"Agent Prentiss, are you willing to stay on and retranslate all the notes that Agent Treynor has done and then continue on the others?" Hotch asked as he stood near his office. "If so, Agent Treynor, your expertise is no longer needed here."

"I'll stay and translate these but I will work from Rossi's office," Emily said as she stared at her former boss. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to get done."

"We need to talk now then, Agent Prentiss," Hotch said as he motioned her up to his office.

"Nope, we can talk about whatever you want to talk about after I get these translated," Emily said as she grabbed her things and headed for Rossi's office.

After only two hours of translating, Emily had made twice the amount of progress as Agent Treynor had in a week.

"How much longer do you think it will take her to finish the notes off?" Morgan asked Reid.

"Well she can translate almost as fast as I can read so I doubt it will be much longer before she has our location and target," Reid said as they stood outside Rossi's office. "Now finding the unsub in those notes might be a little bit harder."

After four hours of translating, Emily's back was killing her. As she grabbed her pills, she realized that she needed to eat something or else she was going to get sick from taking them without eating.

"Hey, can someone go grab me a thin crust pepperoni pizza?" Emily called out into the bull pen without realizing that Strauss was discussing something with Hotch in his office.

"Was that Agent Prentiss that I just saw sticking her head out of Agent Rossi's office and calling for someone to get her a pizza?" Strauss asked Hotch as she looked back towards Rossi's office.

"Yes, Agent Prentiss came in today and offered to help us with the serial killer/ terrorism case that my team is currently working on," Hotch said as he looked at the time, wishing that Strauss hadn't been here when Emily did that.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you with the case and Agent Prentiss' hormones," Strauss said with a smile as she left Hotch's office. "I'll let you get to work."

"Make sure the pizza has extra cheese," Emily called out again. "Hello, is anyone even listening to me?"

"Give me a second," Dave said as he walked out of the break room and headed to Hotch's office. "Anything else to go with it, Em?"

"Yea a two liter of club soda," Emily said as she smiled at Dave.

"Come in" Hotch called after Dave knocked on his office door.

"You are going to go out and get the pregnant woman what she wants since everyone else has had to do it the past couple months," Dave said as he handed Hotch a piece of paper with Emily's order on it. "And I suggest that you head out now because she has a major tendency to get really pissed off if she doesn't get her food within a half an hour of asking one of us for it."

"How is everything going?" JJ asked as she came into check on Emily.

"Pretty good. So who is out getting my pizza?" Emily asked as she looked up from the translations.

"Rossi sent Hotch out to get your food," JJ said as she looked out into the bull pen.

"David Rossi, get your ass in here right now," Emily yelled out the door.

"You called," Dave said as he walked into his office.

"Why the hell did you send Hotch out to get me my pizza?" Emily asked as JJ left the office.

"I feel that he deserves to feel the consequences of your pregnancy since he is the father," Dave said as she gaped at him. "You've had everyone else besides him running out at all hours of the night to fulfill your cravings. It's his turn."

At three p.m., Hotch walked into the bull pen carrying a thin crust pepperoni pizza with extra cheese from Domino's. As he walked towards Rossi's office, he opened the box to steal a slice.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Emily said as she watched him try to steal a slice of her pizza.

"Stealing a piece of pizza," Hotch said as Emily walked towards him to get her food.

"Thank you for the food, but I really need to get back to work so that I can get out of here by 5 p.m.," Emily said as she headed back towards Dave's couch.

"Think you'll be done by then?" Hotch asked as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm hoping to be done by 4 so that I can give you guys a starter profile, with where you need to be headed," Emily said as she looked at her translations. "Look I know you want to talk and we will once this case is done, but right now I need to focus on these notes."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone then," Hotch said as he left Rossi's office.

At 3:45, Emily's back started bothering her again. She stood up and began to walk around while gathering information, from the notes, to put into a starter profile to give to the team. As she was walking around Dave's office, the pain in her back double tremendously.

"Em, you almost ready for us?" Dave asked as Emily doubled over in pain. "Are you ok, Emily?"

"I think that I might be in labor," Emily said as she sat down on Dave's couch.

"Let's get you to the hospital then," Dave said as he started to grab her things.

"No, the contractions are far enough apart for me to give this profile before heading to the hospital," Emily said as they headed towards that conference room.

"Em…," Dave warned.

"Just make sure that Hotch is distracted by the profile that he doesn't notice that I'm in labor," Emily said as he headed to grab the rest of the team.

"Guys, Emily's ready with a starter profile," Dave said as he walked out into the bull pen.

"This person or group of people is going after the headquarters of EMC Insurance Companies based in Des Moines, Iowa," Emily said after everyone was seated.

"What about the person or group? Were you able to get anything about them from the notes?" Hotch asked as Emily stood to walk around the room.

"I never said that I was done," Emily said as she held onto her back for a minute. "It's some sort of revenge on the company because they cancelled someone's life insurance policy just two days before the person died. One of them was most likely the husband or at least boyfriend of the woman who died."

"Ok, wheels up in 30 minutes heading for Des Moines, Iowa," Hotch said as the rest of the team filed out of the conference room.

"I'm going to stay behind and help Emily out with the rest of the translations that you guys send her way," Dave said as he headed towards his office.

"Ready to talk, Emily?" Hotch asked as Emily sat back down at the table.

"Talk fast." Emily said as another contraction hit.

"When were you planning on telling me about the triplets?" Hotch asked as he watched her facial expressions.

"I wasn't going to until after they were born," Emily said calmly.

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"Mostly it was because you were dating Beth and trying so hard to give Jack a normal life, away from what happened with Foyet," Emily said as she stood to leave the conference room.

"Were you planning to tell me that you are currently in labor before the team left for Iowa too?" Hotch asked with a smirk as he helped her over to Rossi's office.

"This is why I hate profilers at times," Emily said as she sat down on Rossi's couch.

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"She thought that she could keep, from me, that she has been in labor for about 30 minutes now," Hotch said as he gathered Emily's things.

"What do you think you are doing?" Emily asked Hotch as he grabbed her purse before moving to help her up from the couch.

"Helping you out to Dave's SUV before heading to the hospital," Hotch said.

"No you are not. You and the rest of the team are heading to Iowa," Emily said as she grabbed her purse. "Dave can handle getting me to the hospital."

**AN: Ok I lied. I was originally going to have Emily go into labor while talking to Hotch but then I changed the last two chapters around. I may do an alternate chapter after I finish the entire story off but I'm not sure just yet.**

**Chapter 14 (Wednesday afternoon): The birth of the triplets.**


	14. Chapter 14

Consequences Ch. 14

**AN: Not at all how I was going to write it but this is what my reviewers wanted and will probably result in yet another alternate chapter when I'm finished.**

"That is definitely not going to happen anytime soon," Hotch said as he stared at Emily.

Dave knew that there was no way in hell that Hotch was going to let him take Emily to the hospital without Hotch coming with them. He also knew that one of them needed to be on the jet for this case.

"Aaron, take Emily's stuff out to my SUV," Dave said as he broke up the staring contest.

"Fine, but we are not done talking about this," Hotch said as he looked back at Emily.

"Em, one of us has to be on the jet for this case," Dave said as Emily doubled over for the second time that day. "And we both know that Hotch most likely isn't going to leave you, so that means I need to be on the jet."

"Fine, but I'm not at all happy about this," Emily said as they headed for his SUV. "Call Jessica and have her bring my suitcase to the hospital."

"Yea, well, you get to take it out on Hotch's hand once you get to the hospital," Dave said with a smirk. "I will."

"What's going on?" JJ asked as she saw Emily doubled over.

"Emily's been in labor for the past half an hour," Dave said as they maneuvered towards the elevators. "Hotch is going to be taking her to the hospital."

"Should we talk to Strauss about another team taking over for us?" Morgan asked as they hit the bull pen doors.

"No, but you are going to be acting Unit Chief on this one, Derek," Dave said as another contraction caused Emily to swear.

"So what's it going to be?" Hotch asked as he helped Emily towards Dave's SUV.

"You're taking me to the hospital," Emily said with a smirk remembering what Dave said about taking things out on Hotch's hand. "Let's get out of here so that I don't end up having these three in the back end of an FBI SUV."

Dave's POV

"Jess, I need you to take Emily's suitcase and things for the triplets to Georgetown University Hospital," Dave said as the team climbed into their second SUV.

"So are you with her?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, Aaron is," Dave said with a smile.

"What?" Jessica asked again.

"Aaron is taking her to the hospital. She went into labor before giving her translations of the notes for this case," Dave said as they left the parking garage. "They talked afterwards and he asked if she was planning on telling him that she was in labor before the team left. So now they are headed to the hospital."

"I cannot believe you," Jessica said. "How was Emily doing when they left?"

"Oh, she's super pissed off at me but I did tell her she could take her frustrations out on Aaron's hand once they got to the hospital," Dave said. "I'll call you later to see how the new parents are doing."

"New parents?" JJ asked as she looked at Dave. "Rossi, you know who the father of the triplets is don't you?"

"Maybe," Dave said as he looked back at a text that had just come through on his phone.

"Dave, you are in deep shit with me and probably Emily," Hotch's text said. "Thanks for the busted right hand."

"So do any of us know who the father is?" Morgan asked as he saw the smile on Dave's face.

"Everyone here in this car knows the father pretty well," Dave said trying to keep the secret.

"Just tell us who the father is," Garcia said.

"The triplet's father just took the triplet's mother to the hospital," Dave said watching everyone's faces.

"I should have known," JJ said as she remembered hearing Hotch say that Emily had been avoiding him. "Hotch had mentioned a couple times that Emily had been avoiding him but I thought that it was just because of the fight they got into the day before she left the FBI."

Hotch's POV

Twenty minutes and one busted right hand later, Hotch managed to pull into a parking spot before helping Emily out of the SUV.

"You can thank Dave for the sore hand," Emily said with a smirk.

"How about you go sit down while I go talk to the nurse?" Hotch said as Emily started walking towards the counter.

"Hey, Sarah," Emily said as she handed the nurse her insurance cards.

"Miss Prentiss, you're back again?" Sarah said as she logged Emily's information into the computer.

"Yea, well, these three have finally decided to make their appearance," Emily said before heading to sit down.

"You know the nurse pretty well," Hotch said as she sat next to him.

"She's been the nurse working the front desk the first two times that I came in with pre-term labor," Emily said as another contraction hit. "Fuck!"

"Dr. Maxwell wants me to take you up to the maternity ward and get you settled," Sarah said as she brought a wheelchair for Emily. "She'll meet you up there. Will he be coming up with you?"

"Yes, I will," Hotch said without giving Emily a chance to protest.

Five minutes, four floors, three steps, two anxious parents, and one hospital gown later, Emily and Hotch were waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Emily, Emily, Emily," Dr. Maxwell said as she walked into the room. "At least you managed to make it one month before making a trip to the emergency room. And you must be Agent Hotchner."

"Yes, I am," Hotch said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Agent Hotchner, if you wouldn't mind stepping out of the room for just a minute," Dr. Maxwell said.

"I'm not leaving," Hotch said.

"Aaron, I promise that she'll let you back into the room in just a minute. She just wants to check and see how dilated I am," Emily said as she looked at Hotch. "Please, for me."

"Fine," Hotch said as he kissed Emily on the forehead before leaving.

"He the father?" Dr. Maxwell asked.

"Yea," Emily said.

"So how long has he known?" the doctor asked as she pulled on a pair of exam gloves.

"About a month," Emily said as she laid back on the table.

"You're about 5 centimeters dilated but I want to make sure that the triplets are all in good positions for you to do a natural birth," Dr. Maxwell said. "I'll let Agent Hotchner in and go and grab the portable ultrasound machine."

"So…?" Hotch asked as he walked back into the room.

"Everything is looking good so far. She just wants to check the positions and heartbeats of the triplets so she knows if I'm going to need to have a C-section," Emily said as he sat down near her head.

"Ok let's get a look at these three to see how we are going to proceed," the doctor said as she squeezed some gel onto Emily's stomach.

Hotch just stared at the three little bodies as they showed up on the screen. Emily turned her head to see how Hotch was reacting to seeing the triplets. He had a twinkle in his eye and his face was full of pure contentment. It had been quite a while since she had seen any sign of contentment on his face. Hotch could feel Emily's eyes on him but he couldn't seem to look away from their children.

"Shit, Emily, I know you wanted to try to do this natural but I need to get you up to an OR immediately," Dr. Maxwell said as she moved the ultrasound machine.

"What's going on, Ashley?" Emily asked as she tried to keep calm.

"One of the triplet's heartbeats is really shallow," the doctor said as she called for a nurse.

"Ok," Emily said as she forced herself to relax.

"I'll have the nurse get you both prepped and then meet you up in the OR in twenty minutes," Dr. Maxwell said as she left the room.

Twenty minutes and one major panic attack later, Emily and Hotch were finally in the OR suite waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Sorry, I just wanted to have a few extra hands just in case something isn't right," Dr. Maxwell said.

Emily's grip on Hotch's hand tightened considerably after what the doctor said.

"Emily, everything is fine. It's just a precaution," Hotch said as he stroked her head with his left hand.

"Ok, are you two ready to meet your triplet's?" Dr. Maxwell said as she started to open Emily's stomach. "Here comes baby number one, a girl."

"Two more to go, Em," Hotch whispered into her ear.

"Second one, another girl," Dr. Maxwell said as they heard a second squeal.

"Looks like you're going to have a handful when they hit their teenage years," Emily said with a smirk.

"Yea, me, Uncle Dave, Uncle Reid, and Uncle Morgan," Hotch said as he looked down at Emily.

"And here comes the third and final baby, a little boy," the doctor said as the anxious parents waited for his squeal.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily asked after waiting for a minute.

"He's the one whose heartbeat was shallow and he's underweight. The neonatal doctors are checking him out right now," Dr. Maxwell said as she brought the girls over to Emily and Agent Hotchner. "Did you have names picked out?"

"I did. I hope you don't mind, Aaron," Emily said as she held Sophie. "This is Sophie Michelle that I am holding onto, Aaron is holding on to Chloe Elizabeth, and for our little boy, Joshua Robert. All with the last name Hotchner."

**AN2: Definitely not how I wanted to do this chapter and I'm totally not sure if this way worked or not (but then again I'm not sure how my version would have worked either). I do have to admit that it worked out better than I thought it would originally, when I decided to do what my reviewers wanted.**

**I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Everyone who has reviewed this story has given me such hope and helped me continue without having to take much time in between chapters.**

**~Aaron 'Dimples' Hotchner and SouthunLady: You both have commented on almost every single chapter I have put up and I look forward to every single comment from you two. Your comments always tend to make me laugh.**

**Chapter 15 (Thursday afternoon): Figuring things out as new parents not to mention baby Joshua is still in the hospital.**


	15. Chapter 15

Consequences Ch. 15

**AN: I know that this chapter is really late but it wasn't (and still isn't) coming out right. I am also sorry for everyone who tried to read this when I first posted it; I decided to write more so I deleted it. Last chapter worked out definitely worked out better than I thought it would. I again just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story; without your reviews I probably would still be stuck back at chapter 5 instead of writing chapter 15.**

Emily's POV

"Aaron, you need to go get your hand checked out," Emily said as they headed back to her hospital room. "Plus, you need to call the team and Jessica to tell them about the triplets."

"Are you going to be ok?" Hotch asked as they wheeled Emily into the room.

"I'll be fine. I'm probably just going to get some sleep before they bring the girls in," Emily said as Hotch sat down next to her bed. "Besides I want Jack to come meet his siblings and I also want to know if my translations helped enough to catch the guy out in Iowa."

"Promise me you'll text me when they bring the girls in," Hotch said before kissing her forehead.

"I promise. Now go before I have Ashley put a cast on it for you," Emily said with a small smile. "Let me tell you, it certainly isn't her specialty; I'm grateful that she went into obstetrics instead of orthopedics."

"Fine, but I'll be back in an hour," Hotch said as he left the room.

Hotch's POV

"Sarah, is there any way for you to get me back there quickly?" Hotch asked the nurse sitting at the counter at the front of the emergency room.

"What are you doing down here?" Sarah asked Hotch as she looked him over. "Give me your insurance cards."

"Emily, Miss Prentiss, might have broken my hand on our way to the hospital," Hotch said as he handed her his cards.

"Follow me back," Sarah said as she handed his cards back and got him settled into a room. "The doctor should be in soon."

"Can I use my cell phone in here?" Hotch asked before she left the room.

"You shouldn't but since you are an FBI agent, I'll allow it," Sarah asid. "Just make sure you're off it when the doctor comes in."

"Thank you," Hotch said as he grabbed his cell phone. "Jess, can you bring Jack up to Georgetown University Hospital? Meet me in the emergency room."

"Ok, so what did she have?" Jessica asked as she started to get Jack ready to leave the house. "How is everyone doing?"

"We have two little girls and a little boy," Hotch said as a huge smile formed on his lips. "Emily and the girls are going fine. Our little boy is currently a little small and is currently in the NICU. I'm currently getting my hand looked at, thanks to your boyfriend's suggestion."

"Ok, we'll be up there in about half an hour," Jessica said.

"Don't forget to stop at Emily's and grab her suitcase and the things for the triplets, since we didn't get a chance to grab it before heading to the hospital," Hotch said just as the doctor walked into the room. "I've got to go."

"Agent Hotchner, Sarah told me what happened. Let me look at your hand," Dr. James said as he put the file down on the counter. "It doesn't feel broken. I want to do an x-ray just to be sure. I'll get a nurse to take you down to x-ray."

"Is there any way we could use the portable x-ray machine?" Hotch asked the doctor. "I would like to be back up stairs within the next 45 minutes."

"Agent Hotchner, you have a couple visitors," Sarah said as Jack ran into the room.

"Sorry about that," Jessica said. "He was worried that you got hurt badly."

"I'm ok buddy," Hotch said as Jessica lifted Jack up onto the bed. "I just hurt my hand. The nice doctor here is going to do an x-ray to see if it's broken."

"Aunt Jess also said that you have a surprise for me," Jack said as he hugged his father's side.

"Yep, your surprise is upstairs," Hotch said as he looked at his sister-in-law. "We'll go upstairs once the doctor is done with my hand."

"Ok, I'm going to have to kick you two out for just a minute while I take the x-ray," Sarah said as she wheeled the portable x-ray machine into the room. "You'll be allowed back in just a few minutes."

"How long until I know if it's broken or not?" Hotch asked Sarah after she finished taking the x-rays.

"The radiologist has to look at it first then he'll give Dr. James his report," Sarah said. "It should only take about 15 minutes."

"Thank you for getting me through fast," Hotch said as Sarah left the room and let Jack and Jessica back in. "How much does he know?"

"He knows that Emily is pregnant but that's about it," Jessica said as they both watched Jack play with his cars.

Fifteen minutes and two x-rays later.

"You have a hairline fracture of two of your meta-carpel's," Dr. James said. "I'm going to put a brace on your hand, and then you can head back upstairs."

"Jack, we're going to head upstairs so that you can meet your two new little sisters," Hotch said as the doctor fit him for the brace.

"Little sisters?" Jack asked.

"Yea, you have two little sisters, Sophie and Chloe, and a little brother, Josh," Hotch said as Jack climbed into his lap.

"Who's their mom?" Jack asked as they headed for the elevator.

"Emily," Hotch said as they got into the elevator.

"Have you and Emily talked about what's going to happen now?" Jessica whispered to Hotch.

"Not yet," Hotch said. "She wanted me to get my hand checked out and call you guys. Did you by any chance call Dave?"

"No, I'll call him in the lounge while you take Jack to see the girls and Emily," Jessica said as they reached the fourth floor.

"Jack, we have to be quiet. Emily might be sleeping," Hotch said as they stood outside Emily's room.

As he opened the door, Aaron saw that Emily had the girls on the bed in front of her.

"I told you to call me when they brought the girls in," Hotch said as Jack ran over to the hospital bed.

"So what did I break?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"Emmy, can I see the babies?" Jack asked as he looked at them on the bed.

"Sure. Aaron, can you lift him up and put him on the end of the bed?" Emily asked as she looked at the brace on his hand. "So are you going to tell me what I broke or will I have to ask Jessica when she comes in?"

"Just two meta-carpels," Hotch said as he set Jack on the end of the bed.

**AN2: I'm hoping that the next chapter comes a lot more smoothly to me. How would everyone feel about a prequel? Write in your review if you want one. I do have one planned but I'm not sure if I'm going to post or even write it.**

**Ch. 16 (Hopefully up by Wednesday): Hotch and Emily work out a schedule for the triplets and Josh is still in NICU.**


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm running totally behind on this story now. Sorry guys. The past week has been hectic; I've had tons of homework to make up and had to move my dad to his new apartment. Not to mention I turned in one of my favorite CM stories (that I have yet to post on here) to my creative writing class and it didn't go over so well. So now I am kind of second guessing my writing abilities and am currently in a funk (aka small bout of writer's block). I am currently work on chapter 16 of Consequences but I am not sure when it will be posted. I do have five chapters of the prequel typed up but I am not sure if I'm going to post it.

Thanks to everyone following and giving reviews; it really means a lot to me.

Thank you,

Jessid111590


	17. Chapter 16

Consequences Ch. 16

**AN: The part about Emily breaking 2 meta-carpels in Hotch's hand happened to my best friend and her boyfriend (except it was 4 meta-carpels). **

**Three days later at Emily's house**

Jessica's POV

She stood in the doorway not wanting to interrupt the new family that was slowly being formed. She wasn't at all surprised to how well Jack took to his siblings. Sure he didn't quite understand just yet but she was hoping that within the next couple weeks that Emily would finally stop being completely stubborn and allow Jack and Aaron to move in. She knew that Aaron and Jack were coming over to Emily's house every day to see the girls. And while she watched Chloe, Sophie, and Jack, Aaron and Emily would go up and see Josh.

Emily's POV

Emily could feel Jessica's eyes on her. She knew that Jessica wanted her to ask Hotch to move himself and Jack in. Hell! Emily wanted that also but something was holding her back; maybe it was the fact that Josh wasn't home with her yet or maybe she was afraid of what her feelings were for the triplet's father. She had been in love with the man for so long and now having kids with him without knowing how he felt about her was making things really awkward.

"The rest of the team will be here in about twenty minutes," Jessica said breaking the spell that seemed to be around the family. "I've gotten dinner already. All that needs to happen now is getting the five of you downstairs."

"We'll be down in a minute," Hotch said as he handed Sophie to Emily before picking up Chloe. "Come on Jack, let's head downstairs."

Emily watched as Jack and Hotch headed downstairs before laying Sophie on the changing table.

"Jess, I know that you're still just outside the room," Emily said as she changed Sophie's wet diaper.

"When are you going to ask him?" Jessica asked.

"I just can't yet," Emily said as she snapped Sophie's onesie back up.

"Why not?" Jessica asked as she shut the door to nursery.

"I have no idea how he feels about me and this entire situation not to mention Josh isn't home yet," Emily said.

Two weeks later

Emily was once again sitting in the recliner holding her son. Sure being in a recliner in the NICU of the hospital wasn't ideal but her little boy was getting bigger. Dave had called a half an hour ago, when Hotch refused to go on the case that had come up.

_Flashback_

"_Em, can you talk some sense into him?" Dave asked as he tried to talk Aaron into joining them for the case._

"_Hand him the phone and we'll see," Emily said as she walked away from the NICU window._

"_Aaron, there's someone you need to talk to on the phone," Dave said as he handed Aaron the phone._

"_What?" Hotch said as he took the phone._

"_Hotch, you need to go on this case," Emily said as she walked towards the elevator. "We are going to be fine. Jessica and Jack are willing to help me out."_

"_Emily, I'm not going to leave you to deal with two children alone not to mention I don't want to go out on cases again until we know everything is ok with Josh," Hotch said as he tried to hand the phone back to Dave._

"_Aaron Hotchner, you listen to me," Emily said as she looked out the window. "You are going to go on that case whether you want to or not. Don't think that I won't have Derek drag you out."_

"_You wouldn't," Hotch said as he thought about her threats in the past._

_Dave laughed as he realized that Emily had threatened something._

"_Do you seriously want to try me?" Emily said with an evil laugh. "Have you forgotten who is currently wearing a brace on their right hand? I think that that just proves my point right there. We'll talk when you guys get back in a few days."_

Sure, she loved the idiot but that didn't mean he shouldn't be working. She wanted to spend a little time without him and Jack being at her place constantly; maybe then she could figure out what the hell was holding her up in asking them to move in. She had a room already decked out for Jack; which for now was locked up.

"How's everything going with the girls?" the nurse asked as she checked the other premature babies.

"The girls are doing great. Just waiting on having all three of them home together," Emily said as she held Josh closer to her.

"The doctor said that he's doing great," the nurse said. "She should be back in to do another check soon. Where's your other half today?"

"He got called into work. He has spent the last two weeks off and was going to take more time off but I wanted him to get back to work," Emily said as she placed Josh back in his incubator.

"Good to see you again, Emily," Dr. Barton said as she walked over to check up on Josh. "He's looking great. I think that he can go home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Emily asked as she thought about how great it would be to have all three of the triplet's at home. "That would be great for me and a great surprise for when Aaron comes back from his work trip."

Two days later

"Emily, are you home?" Jessica said as she knocked on the door.

After waiting five minutes, Jessica decided to use her key to make sure that everything was ok. Emily hadn't called her to watch the girls today while she went up to visit Josh in the hospital.

"Emily, its Jessica and Jack," Jessica called as she walked into the living room.

Jessica was starting to get worried when she heard Emily's laugh coming from upstairs. As she and Jack headed upstairs, she heard more laughter coming from the master bedroom. Jessica watched Jack's eyes go big when he saw a room full of toys.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Jessica said as he walked into the room.

"Toys," Jack said as he started playing with the race track.

Jessica looked around the room and noticed that Emily had decked it out with toys, a twin size bed with Cars sheets, and even a plaque with his name to hang his jackets on.

"Wow," Jessica said as she took in everything. "Are you going to be ok in here while I go and make sure everything is ok with Emily?"

"Fine," Jack said without even looking up from the cars speeding around the track.

Jessica checked the nursery only to find that the girls weren't in their cribs.

"Emily, it's Jessica," Jessica said as she walked towards the master bedroom.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Emily asked as Jessica stood in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Jack and I came over to check up on you since you didn't call to have me watch the girls while you went up to the hospital today," Jessica said as she took in the third baby on the bed. "I think I know why now. When were you going to tell people that Josh is home?"

"Where's Jack at?" Emily said trying to distract Jessica.

"He saw the toys and couldn't help himself," Jessica said as she walked over to the bed. "Answer my question."

"Josh came home yesterday. I was waiting until Aaron came back from the case that they are working on," Emily said as she handed Josh off to Jessica. "So I take it Jack likes his room?"

"He's in heaven. When did you have time to do that?" Jessica asked as she watched her nephew.

"I started on it when I first moved in," Emily said as she looked at Sophie and Chloe. "Don't even say it. My subconscious was thinking about it even back then."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Jessica asked as she looked at Emily.

"Yea, I know what I want," Emily said with a smile.

"Good, because it's going to be hard to get Monster out of his new space," Jessica said as she pointed down the hall.

"I think I can get him to come," Emily said as she walked to the doorway. "Jack, did you want to come and meet your little brother?"

"Little brother?" Jack asked as he walked towards the master bedroom.

"Your dad said that he mentioned Josh to you but wanted to have you meet him before saying anything else," Emily said as Jack grabbed her hand.

"He said that Josh was smaller than Sophie and Chloe," Jack said as he pulled her down to say something else. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He wouldn't be home here if he wasn't," Emily said as she picked Jack up and put him on her bed. "Would you like to hold him to make sure?"

"Can I?" Jack asked as he looked over at Jessica.

"Sure, remember how you held the girls?" Emily asked as Jessica moved to place Josh in Jack's arms.

"Yes," Jack said as he watched the baby in his arms. "He's really small."

"Yea but he'll get bigger," Emily said as she sat next to Jack. "Know how you help me with the girls? I'm going to need the same help with him."

"I get to feed him?" Jack asked as Emily grabbed Josh's bottle from the bedside table.

"If you want to," Emily said as she handed him the bottle.

**AN2: Thanks to everyone following, reviewing, and placing this story in their favorites. Also major thanks to everyone who commented on my author's note. Everyone's reviews have helped me break out of my funk and persuaded me to post my prequel to this story once I edit it one more time.**

**Chapter 17 (hoping to have this one up before Thanksgiving (in the US)): Hotch comes home and Emily asks him to move in.**


	18. Chapter 17

Consequences Ch. 17

**AN: I know that this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to get it up today (it's my 22****nd**** birthday) so here it is. The prequel to this story is now up and is being written concurrently with this story.**

Three days later 11:30 p.m. Emily's POV

"Come on, Jack. Time for bed," Emily said as she watched the boy try to stay awake to see his father.

"No, want to see dad," Jack said as he looked up at Emily.

"I promise to have him stop in and see you when he gets in," Emily said as she picked him up to carry him to his room. "You'll be able to show him your room and all the toys tomorrow when you get up."

Jessica POV

"You're back," Jessica said as Dave walked into the living room.

"Yep," he said before kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, Jess, where's Jack at?" Aaron said as he followed Dave into the living room.

"He's been staying with Emily. He wanted to be there to help her out," Jessica said as she looked up at Aaron.

"She said that you'd both be there to help. I didn't realize that he was staying overnight there to help her," Aaron said as he headed back out to his car. "I'll bring Jack and the girls over tomorrow before Emily and I head up to the hospital."

"Ok," Jessica said with a knowing smirk.

"What's with the smirk, sweet?" Dave asked as she sat back down on the couch with him.

"Tell me that the team has tomorrow off, please," Jessica said as she leaned into Dave's side.

"Yea, we do. Why?" he asked as he watched her face light up.

"I get to spend my day with you and I can most likely say that Jack and the girls will not be over here tomorrow," she said as she snuggled into his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked. "Aaron just said that he'd bring them over."

"Josh is home and Emily's finally ready to ask Aaron and Jack to move into her home," Jessica said as shock reigned on Dave's face. "You should see the room that Emily made up for Jack. It's great."

"When did Josh come home?" he asked.

"Five days ago," she said as she stood to head to the bedroom. "Now it's late and I am tired."

Aaron's POV

He knew that there was something in the smirk that Jessica had given him as he left their place but he didn't have time to concentrate on what it might have meant. He just wanted to make sure that his three girls were alright, that Josh was doing ok at the hospital, and then take Jack home. As he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that all the lights were off. He remembered Dave saying that he had talked to her, to let her know that they were on their way home; but that she couldn't talk for long.

Aaron heard a gurgle on the baby monitor that was sitting on the table next to the couch.

"Well at least someone's up to see me," Aaron whispered into the darkness before heading up the stairs.

He was surprised to see that both of the girls were asleep when he walked into the nursery. He was startled by the rustling of a blanket in the third crib. He was even more surprised, when he walked over to the third crib, to see Josh looking up at him.

"When did you get home, buddy?" Aaron asked as he picked Josh up before sitting in the rocker.

"I brought him home on Monday," Emily said as she watched them from the doorway.

"Everything's ok with him?" he asked as he looked up at her. "Why didn't you let me know?"

"Everything is good," she said as she checked on the girls. "So you could come home early? I sent you back to work for a reason, which we'll discuss tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked as he put Josh back in his crib and she left the nursery carrying his go-bag. "Where's Jack at?"

"We'll talk tomorrow morning. Jack's sleeping in the second guest room," Emily said as he watched her put his bag in the other guest bedroom. "Get some sleep. Jack will probably be your wakeup call in the morning. Good night."

7 o'clock the next morning

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up. Emmy said that you were here," Jack said as he jumped onto the bed with his father.

"Jack, quiet down or you're going to wake the babies," Aaron said as he opened his eyes to look at his son.

"Dad, they are up already. Emmy's getting them ready," Jack said as he snuggled into his father. "Come on, get up. You need to come see my room."

"Wait a minute. Your room? Emily said that was the second guest room," Aaron said as Jack pulled him out of bed.

"Then it's meant to be a kid's guest room. Go have a look," Emily said, as she passed by the guest room, with a smile. "See you two downstairs in a little bit."

Emily just chuckled, while walking downstairs, as she watched Jack drag his father to his room. She stopped to check on the triplets, lying in the playpen, before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Are you two going to come down anytime soon?" Emily called up the stairs twenty minutes later. "Pancakes are just about done. Make sure you are dressed for a trip to the park."

"Pancakes, yay," Jack said as he grabbed clothes out of his dresser to wear for the day. "Daddy, go get ready."

Emily laughed as Jack came bounding down the stairs.

"Has he been like this for the past week?" Aaron asked as he followed Jack downstairs.

"Actually, no, I think it has to do with you being home," Emily said as they headed for the kitchen.

"You said that we had things to discuss, when are we going to do that?" Aaron said as Emily slid a pancake onto his plate.

"I figured you and I could talk while Jack plays at the park," Emily said as she sat down.

"When are we going to the park, Emmy?" Jack asked as he finished off his second pancake.

"I figured we'd go after the triplet's get up from their nap," Emily said as she started to clean up the kitchen. "How about you and your dad head back upstairs and play with your toys? I'll call you down when it's time to go."

"Actually, Jack, how about you head up there while I talk to Emily?" Aaron asked as Emily started doing the dishes.

"Ok," Jack said as he headed for his room.

"Ok, what do we need to discuss?" Aaron asked.

"What would you say to you and Jack moving in here?" Emily asked without looking at Aaron. "Besides Jack already has a room here and you do to or you could share my room."

"Are you saying what I think your saying, Emily?" Aaron asked, with a huge smile on his face, as Emily finally looked him in the eye. "I want you to actually say it."

"Fine, I want to try 'us'," Emily said as Aaron stalked towards her.

The kiss that he placed on her lips was eerily reminiscent of the first kiss that she had placed on his lips just ten long months ago. At least this time, no one was three sheets to the wind.

"So much better when neither of us are drunk, right?" Aaron asked with a smirk.

"Mmmm definitely," Emily said before pulling him in for another kiss.

**AN2: Too many POV switches? **

**Ch. 18 (hoping to have this up before Thanksgiving but I'm doing the cooking and it starts on Monday): Hotch and Emily's first date.**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: I know it has been quite a while since I've updated this and any of my other stories but I developed a case of writer's block over Christmas vacation, then classes started up, I've changed my major and decided to transfer to another school, and now I'm back! Like I said on Chapter 9 of Meeting You, Consequences might be placed on the back burner for a little bit because I'm about to introduce a character that is big in Meeting You to this story and want to try and get Meeting You caught up a bit.**

One week later

"Jess, is there any way that you and Dave could watch the triplet's and Jack this evening?" Emily asked as she dressed the triplets. "Aaron has a budget meeting with Strauss and I have a preemie support group meeting that I cannot miss."

"Why isn't Dave in this budget meeting with Strauss?" Jessica asked as she looked in the cupboards to see what she could make Jack for dinner.

"According to Aaron, it's only for the unit chiefs and Sam Cooper is going to be there so there is no need for an extra person there to piss the Section Chief off," Emily said. "His meeting starts at five while mine starts at 5:30. Can you guys, please, watch the kids?"

"Where would we be watching them, so that I can let Dave know?" Jessica asked.

"I'd rather you watch them over here right now since I'm still trying to get Josh settled in," Emily said as she placed Josh and Sophie in the play pen next to Chloe.

"Fine, I'll let Dave know to meet me at your place when he gets done with work tonight," Jessica said as she wondering about Emily's meeting.

"Thanks so much. I'll see you around 5:15," Emily said.

At the BAU

"So what's this I hear, you have a budget meeting with Strauss tonight?" Dave asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"I got the memo about it yesterday. Why?" Aaron asked as he read an article from The New York Times. "What about it?"

"And Emily really has a preemie parent support group meeting?" Dave asked.

"Yes, she mentioned that to me just before Jack and I left last night," Aaron said as he sipped his coffee. "What is your sudden interest, in what Emily and I are doing tonight, about?"

"I guess I'm a little suspicious about what's got you so happy all of a sudden," Dave said as JJ walked into the break room.

"I'm just happy that all the triplets are home and healthy and that their mother and I are taking things one day at a time," Aaron said before heading back to his office.

"What was that all about?" JJ asked as she sat down next to Dave.

"Jessica and I are kind of wondering if they are going out together tonight," Dave said. "This is the first time that they have both had appointments at the same time not to mention I'm supposed to be doing the budget stuff with Strauss this quarter."

"I saw the memo on his desk earlier when I turned in some of my paperwork," JJ said as she stood to leave.

"Strauss just asked for the unit chiefs to be in this one," Sam Cooper said as he walked into the break room. "Besides she really doesn't need you there to antagonize her, when I'm here to do it."

"What are you doing in town, Sam?" Rossi asked as he watched JJ leave the room.

"I'm here because my team is currently on standby until this meeting is over," Sam said as he grabbed a cup of coffee. "So what is this I hear? Aaron is the father to a brand new set of triplets?"

"It's true. The little boy just came home a week ago; he was a little small," Dave said.

"Do I know the lucky woman to have given Aaron a second chance?" Sam asked as he looked out into the bull pen.

"Yes, you do, Emily Prentiss," Dave said as he watched Sam mull over the news that Emily was basically now off the market.

"Damn, I know that Mick isn't going to be too happy about that one," Sam said as he watched his team and Aaron's team interact. "So how long have they been together?"

"The triplets will be three weeks old next week but Aaron and Emily's main relationship is only one week old. It's a long story that I'll explain in my office," Dave said as he left the break room.

4:30 p.m.

Knock, Knock.

"Who is it?" Emily called as she ran towards the front door.

"It's me," Jessica said as Emily opened the door. "I came over early to see if you needed help. Is that what you're planning on wearing to your meeting?"

"I haven't had a chance to jump in the shower yet. The kids have been keeping me completely busy today," Emily said as Jessica took in the disaster of the living room.

There was laundry waiting to be folded, some waiting to go into the laundry, and Jack's toys all over the floor.

"Go take a shower and get ready for your meeting," Jessica said as she spotted Jack playing cars underneath a blanket fort. "I'll get things tidied up in here."

"Jess, you don't have to clean up," Emily said as she headed for the stairs.

"Just go take your shower. We'll talk more once you are done," Jessica said as she started to grab some of Jack's toys. "Hey, Jack, buddy how about we help Emmy by putting some of your toys back upstairs in your room. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, Aunt Jessica," Jack said as he grabbed his trucks before heading for the stairs.

Twenty minutes and two outfit changes later, Emily was ready for her preemie support group meeting. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed that Jessica had managed to fold a load of laundry, put another one into the washer, get some of Jack's toys back up into his room, dismantle the blanket fort, and vacuum.

"Thank you so much," Emily said as she watched Jessica rock Josh back and forth in the recliner.

"It was really no problem," Jessica said as Jack asked Emily to put Cars into the DVD player. "So when are Aaron and Jack going to move their things in?"

"We haven't decided when exactly just yet," Emily said as she remembered Aaron taking the SUV and picking up three suitcases of clothes for himself and Jack the night that Emily asked him to move in. "We're trying to find time in our schedules to get their things over here."

"I'll have Dave talk to the Section Chief about getting the team some time off to help you guys move," Jessica said as she burped Josh.

"I should get going. I have to go all the way into the Kent subdivision for this meeting," Emily said as she looked at the clock. "I should be home around 8:30 and I'm not sure what time Aaron will be home."

"Go, have fun," Jessica said as she put Josh into the play pen and picked up Sophie. "Dave should be here about 6 to help me."

"Thank you again for everything," Emily said as she slipped on a pair of black flats.

Hotch's POV

Aaron hated that this was the only way that he and Emily could get away without telling Jessica and Dave what they were doing. Sure, he thought of them as family, just like the rest of the team, but they had already been a major part of his and Emily's relationship.

"Ready for this?" Cooper said as Hotch left his office.

"This is why I've let Dave handle budget for this quarter," Hotch said as they headed for Strauss' office. "I hate looking at the budget knowing that certain things have to go but other things have to stay."

"Thank you for joining us, Agents Cooper and Hotchner," Strauss said as they took the final two seats in the conference room.

Aaron smiled at Agent Todd, remembering that for this moment she was still Emily's boss. He had been working hard to get Emily transferred back to his team even if she continued to work desk duty for as long as she wanted. He just wanted her back near him.

"This should only take a little while," Strauss said as she watched Aaron fidget.

She knew that he and Agent Prentiss had step up a date for after their respective meetings finished.

"Agent Hotchner, your budget is looking good like normal; same thing with yours Agent Cooper. Agent Todd, I'm transferring one of your team members to Agent Hotchner's team effective two weeks from now," Strauss said as she looked at Hotch.

"Who will that be?" Agent Todd asked as she looked at Agent Hotchner.

"Agent Prentiss will be rejoining Agent Hotchner's team," Strauss said as she looked at Agent Todd's budget sheet. "Agent Hotchner and Cooper, you both are no longer needed."

"Thank you," Aaron said as he stood to leave.

He pulled out his cell phone, as he and Sam climbed into the elevator, to text Emily to let her know that he would meet her at the restaurant in about 30 minutes.

Emily's POV

As soon as she got Aaron's text message saying that he was done and heading to the restaurant, she made her excuse to leave her meeting.

"I'll meet you there," she texted as she walked out to her SUV.

Emily's nerves hit her hard as she pulled into the parking lot twenty minutes later. Aaron's SUV wasn't in sight, so she decided to wait in the car until he got there.

**AN2: I really want to thank everyone for not completely writing this story off as never gonna get finished. I just needed some time to get myself back in order and away from classes. I promise to try and not go totally off the grid again when I'm writing but things happen and I can't always update as planned. Ok… I decided to cut the date up into two parts. I'm hoping to have the next part up within the next week.**


End file.
